what will happen now
by AliceHysteria
Summary: Yuuki has been locked away for 2 years when she finally comes out she has a something to tell zero how will he take it and will kaname ever get yuuki back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**What you left me with**_

**Yuuki sat on her bed it had been 2 years since Kaname forced her to live with him. He had been mean to her ever since there was a knock on her door " come in " the opened and Shiori walked in " mama where's bother " Yuuki shrugged Shiori who was only a year and 3 months old had brown hair with silver high-lights, her eyes where brown, she had a white summer dress on with white shoes. Yuuki walked over to her and picked her up " did you check the barn maybe he's with his horse " Shiori shook her head " I forgot can you come help look for brother " Yuuki nodded. When they entered the barn Ichiru was talking to his horse he looked up and ran to his mother he had silver hair and purple eyes he had a blue shirt on with black pants and green sandals. Shiori hugged him then hit him on the back of his head " brother don't walk off " Ichiru rubbed his head " mama she hit me " Yuuki giggled it kinda reminded her of when she was the academy with zero. They heard someone walking towards the barn Kaname came in " WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE GET INSIDE NOW! " Yuuki grabbed her kids and ran inside Shiori was crying.**

**Ichiru was holding on to his mom Yuuki tried to get Shiori to stay quiet since she knew how Kaname was about noise. Yuuki took them to her room " Shiori honey you need to stop crying or he will do something bad again " Shiori calmed down a little Ichiru had his face berried in Yuuki's shoulder he was also scared of what Kaname might do to them. When Shiori had finally settled down Yuuki got a small suit case out from under her bed she put some of the twins clothes and her clothes in it she gave Shiori her stuffed bunny and Ichiru his toy horse. She put Shiori in a white long sleeve and some light blue pants with a pink jacket it was always cold at night she put Ichiru in a purple long sleeve and dark blue pants with a light blue jacket she put on a gray long sleeve with black pants and a red jacket. She knew that Kaname was asleep since he drank to much beer she ran out of the house with the twins she had about 2,000 yen in her pocket for food and a place to sleep till they got to the academy.**

**She also took one stroller with her so that one twin can be in the stroller and the other she can carry when they where about half way there the twin where hungry. She took the twins to a kids place so that they can play and eat Yuuki was already tired she was trying to tire the kids out. When the twins where done eating and playing Yuuki stopped by a hotel and ordered one room with a master bed for her and the twins to sleep on most of the grown-ups gave her dirty looks. She knew why an 18 year old with 1 year old twins and no dad the twins where looking around and having fun when they got in the elevator a young couple about 22 or 23 gave the twins some candy and talked with them. Yuuki smiled happy that not everyone was giving her dirty looks when they got off they smiled at her and the girl said " your not a slut your a strong mother " Yuuki smiled back and told the twins to say bye witch they did happily. **

**When they got in the hotel suit she gave Shiori a bath then Ichiru dressed Shiori in her light pink nightgown and dressed Ichiru in his red shirt and shorts. When they where both asleep she took a bath then changed into her purple nightgown she got into bed her at the edge Shiori in the middle and Ichiru on the other edge of the bed. Shiori woke up at around 9:43 AM she climbed out of bed and turned on the T.V her favorite show was on ' dragon tails ' Ichiru and Yuuki woke up at around 10:00 AM because of the T.V Ichiru got up and watched with Shiori Yuuki got her clothes and changed in the bath room she put on a hot pink shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees. She brushed her teeth got out of the bathroom and got Ichiru's and Shiori's clothes she pulled Ichiru away from the T.V and dressed him in a light blue shirt and black pants with red shoes she brushed his teeth for him and told him to go get his sister when she came in Yuuki dressed her in a white summer dress that had blue flowers on it and white sandals Yuuki brushed her teeth for her and brushed her hair Shiori had long hair Yuuki had already cut hers to the size it used to be before Kaname turned her to a vampire so she didn't have to brush it. When she finished brushing Shiori's hair she put there clothes in her suit case and told Shiori and Ichiru to get there toys.**

**After the twins got there toys Yuuki turned off the T.V and walked out of the room with the twins when they got in the elevator it was empty Yuuki checked out of the hotel and took the twins to the park to play while Yuuki sat down on the bench and thought about how zero and her used to come to this same park when they where little. She felt someone tap her shoulder her looked up and saw zero she hugged him " oh zero I missed you how has everything been and I have a surprise for you " she let go of him and looked trowed the swings " Shiori Ichiru come over here " he feared the worst but when he saw them his heart almost jumped out of his chest. Yuuki looked at him and stood up she had grown some since the last time he saw her " zero these are your kids Shiori and Ichiru " zero couldn't believe it he had gotten her pregnant. Then he realized something " when did you find out " Yuuki blushed " a week before I left " zero was about to tell her something when Shiori pulled on his pants " don't yell at mama uncle already dose that " zero was surprised at what she just called Kaname " you mean Kaname " Shiori nodded Ichiru was next to his mom and he was holding onto her hand. Zero picked up Shiori she looked at her mom " mama is he mean like uncle " Yuuki shook her head " no sweet hart he is vary nice and he is your father " Shiori and Ichiru looked at him.**

**( A/N well that's where I'm going to leave it for now I will update I hate it when people say they will then they don't so yes I will update but for now good bye )**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**what will they say?**_

( A/N: OK so here is the second part of my story I hope y'all liked the first part I wrote it didn't take me long and could y'all comment please I put hard work in this I need to know that people like it anyways this is a zeki fan fic as you can tell so I hate Kaname I am a loyal zeki fan also if I spell anything wrong please let me know and don't be mean about it ether I'm 13 I can't spell well anyways enough of my talken I'll get to the story now )

Shiori and Ichiru looked at zero Shiori hit him over his head " ow " she just crossed her arms over her chest and said " why you leave us with uncle he hurts us " zero looked at yuuki " what dose she mean by that yuuki " he demanded but in a soft voice yuuki looked at the ground " I'll tell you latter " Shiori hit zero over his head again. Zero rubbed the back of his head and looked at her " you are around your mother way to much " Shiori glared at him " answer question " yuuki looked at Shiori " sweet hart he didn't leave I did " Shiori looked at her mom. Ichiru tugged Yuuki's skirt and she picked him up " why you leave " he asked yuuki looked at him " uncle made me " Ichiru hugged her. Zero looked at yuuki " what's his name " yuuki looked at him " Ichiru and she is Shiori " zero was shocked " you named him Ichiru" yuuki nodded zero smiled and kissed her she kissed back.

The kiss didn't last long Ichiru and Shiori pushed them away from each other. Yuuki giggled and looked at Ichiru " you hungry " Ichiru nodded they hadn't eaten anything since last night and it was already 11:00 AM yuuki looked at zero " think they'll like the headmaster's cooking " zero thought about it " well we don't like his cooking but I think they'll live " yuuki giggled. It took 2 hours to get to the cross academy when they got there yuuki and the twins where tired zero was used to it. When they got the headmaster's house zero walked in with yuuki and the twins fallowing zero looked in the kitchen and saw the headmaster cooking " I have visitors " zero said the headmaster stopped what he was doing when he saw yuuki and the twins.

the headmaster ran to yuuki and hugged her until she needed air he looked at the twins " so I'm guessing there zero's " he looked at yuuki who nodded. Shiori tugged on her mothers dress " mama will he hurt us " yuuki picked her up " no he wont " the headmaster gave yuuki a questioning look yuuki walked into the living room " fallow me " zero and the headmaster did as told. yuuki took off Shiori's clothes and Ichiru's leaving them in there underwear they both had cuts and bruises everywhere Shiori mostly had them on her torso,stomach, and upper legs there where some on her legs and arms but not a lot so no one would notice them. Ichiru had them everywhere his legs,arms,stomach,torso, and his back. yuuki looked at zero " who did this to them " he almost yelled witch made the twins hide behind yuuki. she calmed them down and glared at zero " I'll give you a hint he has 6 letters in his name and we both hate him " zero knew who it was before he asked he just needed to be sure " Kaname " he growled.

the headmaster was talking to the kids about what Kaname did to them. Shiori talked kinda and Ichiru said nothing the headmaster looked at yuuki " why doesn't he talk " yuuki picked up Ichiru " because he has a birth disorder...he can talk just not much and he cant walk well " zero looked at her " how did he get the disorder " yuuki glared at him witch gave him all the information he needed " Kaname " yuuki nodded " when i was 2 months pregnant he raped me and said that the intercourse would kill the twins...they lived but Ichiru almost died and later i found out that he was born with Cerebral Palsy but its not that bad since he is a vampire the only problems he has are talking and walking with maybe more problems in the future " zero looked at Shiori then at yuuki " what about her anything wrong with her and is she a vampire too " yuuki nodded " she is a vampire and she has trouble understanding some stuff... ask her what the ocean is and she wont know what your saying " zero looked at the headmaster who was talking to Shiori and had heard everything because he was asking her what the ocean is.

Shiori just looked at the headmaster like he was crazy yuuki and zero giggled Ichiru pulled his moms hair " hungry " yuuki looked at the headmaster " you got any high chairs " the headmaster nodded then got up to go get them yuuki put down Ichiru and tried to get him to walk it didn't work out he just sat down or crawled. once the headmaster got the high chairs yuuki put them in the dining room and put the twins in them " how do you have high chairs " yuuki asked the headmaster he pointed to zero " used to take care of him and his brother " zero rolled his eyes yuuki got the twins there food and put orange juice in there sippy cups. yuuki helped Ichiru eat zero made sure Shiori didn't make a mess.

Kaname stood out side in the forest " don't worry yuuki you and the twins will be mine again " he took a drink of his beer then walked back into town a plan already in his head.

( A/N: so i hope you like it sorry it took a while my comp is dead so I'm using my moms but i have to share it with 2 other people and I'm trying to get back where i was in ' Overlord ' my moms X-box broke so she got a new one and all my stuff is gone oh and just to let you know this is my first fan-fic only reason i did it is because there are no fan-fics where gets pregnant or has kids so i made one my self anyways hope you liked it i shale upload soon )


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Kaname's plan**_

( A/N: hi hi again so ima start where I left off and just to let y'all know I won't update every day because mostly on my phone and doing this on my phone sucks anyways no more talking back to the story )

After the twins ate yuuki had to bathe them since they where covered in food yuuki picked up Ichiru and put him in the bathroom. Zero came in when she had started the bath " I'll bathe him you can bathe Shiori " yuuki wrote down a list of stuff and handed that paper to him " you need to do these exactly like I wrote them " zero looked at the list " this is impossible to do number 2 says don't let the shampoo near his eyes " yuuki rolled her eyes. She took the note from his hands " then I'll do it you can watch and learn " she took off his clothes and turned off the water it was high but not to high for him she picked him up and put him in slowly. She wet his hair not letting any water near his face and washed his hair getting any shampoo that got on his forehead off with her finger when she was done she had him close his eyes she rinsed off his hair and again didn't let any water near his face by putting her hand on his forehead to act like a shield from the water.

She got a wash cloth and put soap on it she rubbed the cloth together to make it soapy before she washed Ichiru's body with it. She was careful to not hurt him and when she was done she got a cup filled it with the water from the tub and rinsed him off being careful again when she finished she let him play in the water while she got his clothes and a towel she picked him up and wrapped him up in the towel she got. She emptied out the water from the tub and dried him off when he was dry she put him in a diaper,dark blue shirt with red long sleeves,brown pants and purple shoes. Zero was amazed that she did all that in 24 minutes it would have taken him an hour yuuki picked up Ichiru,the clothes he was wearing and the towel she used to dry him off ' how the hell did she do that ' zero wondered. Yuuki put the towel up with one hand and Ichiru's old clothes in the waste bin Ichiru put his head on his mom's shoulder.

Yuuki looked at zero " you can't watch me bathe Shiori she won't let you in she doesn't trust guys ever since what happened with Kaname...I'll tell you about that later " zero noticed that Ichiru had fallen asleep. Yuuki walked into the living room and placed Ichiru on the couch and picked up Shiori zero sat next to the headmaster and talked with him about what to do with the twins and yuuki. Yuuki bathed Shiori the same way she bathed Ichiru and finished in 30 minutes yuuki came out of the bathroom with Shiori in her arms who had on a white shirt with purple long sleeves,black pants and green shoes. Shiori had also fallen asleep on her mom's shoulder yuuki put her on the same couch as Ichiru but on the other side of him. she looked at the headmaster " can i sleep in my old room the twins can sleep with me as long as its a bed we can fit in or if you have 2 cribs they can sleep in there but they have to be in the same room as me " the headmaster smiled " yes you can but first we are going shopping for you and the twins as soon as they wake up and are they potty trained " yuuki shook her head " no they're only 1 year and 3 months old " the headmaster smiled so did zero but for zero it was more of a grin.

Yuuki hugged him zero hugged back and whispered in her ear " thanks for giving me the twins " yuuki smiled and whispered " thanks for helping " zero tickled her and she hid behind the headmaster like she used to when they where young. At around 5:00 the twins woke up yuuki had already taken a bath and was in a pink shirt and black skirt with red shoes yuuki picked up Ichiru and zero picked up Shiori the headmaster got his money and they walked out the house he locked the door and put his keys in is pocket. It took only 30 minutes to get to town and find a store to shop in for the twins yuuki got Ichiru about 28 shirts, 31 pants, 7 bibs, 9 pars of shoes, 4 hats and 10 jackets. Zero got Shiori 18 dresses, 16 skirts, 21 shirts, 13 pants, 8 bibs, 6 pars of shoes, 9 jackets, 12 hats and 24 things for her hair.

Yuuki got Ichiru a blue high chair, a crib with purple sheets and blankets, toys, red toy box and a green potty chair. Zero got Shiori a white high chair, a crib with pink sheets and blankets, toys, yellow toy box, light blue potty chair, dolls and a red doll house. The headmaster bought blue,red,green,pink and purple paint to decorate the 2 guests room to each of the twins rooms. When they were done they went shopping for yuuki she got 7 dresses, 17 shirts, 12 skirts, 5 pants, 4 pars of shoes, hair stuff and stuff for when she takes a bath she also got the twins some shampoo and body wash with tooth brushes and tooth paste. They got some people to move the stuff back to the house while they walked back.

When they got there the headmaster had to unlock the door and let the people put everything in everyone helped but the twins they where playing with there new toys. When they where done unpacking everything the headmaster paid them and stated working on what was going to be Ichiru's new room yuuki and zero put the high chairs in the dining room and played with the twins. Shiori looked at her mommy " mama what's this " she held up a toy car " that's a car " Shiori held up a baby doll " and this " yuuki chuckled " that's a baby doll " yuuki pointed out stuff to her and told what they do and how to play with them. Ichiru was the same way but he just wanted to know the names of stuff " mama this " he held up a toy horse " that's a horse " he looked at her " horse " yuuki nodded " yup " zero played with Shiori and yuuki played with Ichiru and helped him hold the toys right.

The headmaster had finished painting the room and wanted yuuki to decorate it she was a vary good painter. She painted dinosaurs, planes and wild animals in his room the things he loved most. It took w hours to dry since they had fans everywhere in that room for it to dry faster meanwhile yuuki was working on shiori's room witch she would paint with flowers, wolves, stars and the moon shiori had always loved the night time and wolves. The only reason they about some stuff was because yuuki told them about it all the time they each took a licking in different things even if they didn't know about them. Zero and the headmaster where putting up the fans from ichiru's room so that when yuuki was done they could put those in shiori's room the twins where asleep on the couch.

Everything was done at about 3:00 AM the furniture was in so was the toys and there clothes ichiru had zero's old dresser and shiori had yuuki's old one from when she was little. Yuuki changed them into there PJs and put them in there cribs after that she took a shower about 5 minutes into it she heard a crash come from shiori's room yuuki rinsed off as fast as she could got a towel raped it around her-self and ran into shiori's room the place was recked the window was smashed everything was on the floor and shiori was gone. Yuuki ran into ichiru's room he was fine but screaming bloody murder she picked him up " hush hush hush what happened where's you sister " ichiru pointed to the forest " uncle took " zero and the headmaster ran in " yuuki what happened " zero asked yuuki looked at him tears streaming down her face " kaname took shiori " yuuki fell to her knees crying with ichiru.

Kaname watched from the forest his hand on shiori's mouth she was trying to scream he slapped her " shut up you little brat of I'll kill your mother with your bother " she calmed down a little kaname smirked " that's more like it now come on let's go " he grabbed her by her hair keeping his hand over her mouth and dragging her to an abandon hotel.

( A/N: so what do you think I know I'm not the best but tell me if you at least like it sorry it took so long my phone it annoying when it comes to this I'll shale upload soon in the mean time bye bye everyone have a good summer a little late to say that but at least I'm sayen it )


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**getting her back**_

( A/N: hi here is another chapter from me and has anyone read " vampire knight: difficult situations " and knew the authors name cuz I was reading that and then it got deleted I liked it it was a good story anyways back to my story I am going to do shiori's POV then normal POV just so you know what's happening to shiori kk then to my story )

Shiori's POV

Its dark in here uncle put me in a room he just finished beating me again he said that if I try to leave then I'll get hurt like that one time he put me in a rag dress that he used to put on me when I got into trouble. I'm scared mommy and big brother have not found me yet I hope that guy with the silver hair like big brothers saves me to. He's nice like mommy and that guy with blond hair is nice to I miss them. I heard the door open and saw my uncle he has that look on his face I try to run but its no use he grabs me and pulls me to his room.

I start to scream but he starts hitting me hard he throws me on his bed I cry out in pain. He has a bottle in his hand with his other hand he takes off my clothes. He puts the top of the bottle into me I scream he takes it out roughly and slams it back it I start to cry " stop stop stop " he dose not stop. He keeps going for about 8 minutes then puts the bottle on the floor he takes off his clothes and gets on me " since your moms not here you'll have to " he slammed into me and went out roughly like he did with the bottle but worse.

He did that for about 16 minutes then got off I was crying a lot by now. He slapped me " shut up you little regret your mother never liked you and I have always hated you " I cried more he slapped me so hard I hit the wall he picked me up by my hair and dragged me to that dark room. He trough me in and I hit the wall " stay in here you will have no clothes tonight " he slammed the door. I felt blood run down my legs I looked down and saw blood coming from where he entered me I tried to get up but my legs hurt and so did that place. This has happen before but he only used his fingers and a bottle not him-self. I curled into a ball and cried hard I wanted this to end I wanted to be with mommy and brother and the other 2.

NORMAL POV

Yuuki sat on her bed rocking ichiru back and forth to help him sleep. Zero came in and sat next to her ichiru was asleep but yuuki didn't stop rocking him. Zero put a hand on her shoulder she looked up at him she had tears streaming down her face " yuuki don't worry we'll find her he couldn't have taken her far " yuuki placed ichiru on her bed " I know but he will do horrible things to her " zero hugged her " I promise I'll find her " yuuki hugged him back and put her head on his chest.

- 3 weeks later -

Yuuki was in ichiru's room coloring with him and helping him learn the name of each color and helped him say it. They sill haven't found shiori the police said they where on her trail but never found her they where still looking. Zero had helped yuuki go through this she was at least eating and playing with ichiru. Yuuki had to explain to ichiru each time he woke up that his sister was not there. At around 3:24 while ichiru was taking a nap yuuki had to get some stuff for dinner she woke zero up " zero watch ichiru please while I go get stuff for diner right now he's asleep he'll probably wake up in 30 minutes ok bye " she left before he could answer.

She walked to town and saw smoke coming from an abandon hotel. She walked in and heard crying coming from a room before she could open the door someone grabbed her and spun her around. She looked up and saw kaname holding her wrist he whispered in her ear " you go in there and I will kill both of you and if you tell anyone I'll kill her now out " he pushed her out of the door and walked inside. She ran to the police department once inside she told them where shiori was and what kaname had told her they left to get shiori as soon as she was done.

SHIORI'S POV

I was alone in that dark cold room when I heard a crash down stairs in my rag dress. Uncle just left to go to the bar I was starving my uncle never gave me any food while I was here. To people in a blue outfit came into my room with some guns I stiffened my uncle had started to beat me with one while I was here. One put his gun away and picked me up I started to cry he tried to calm me down " please don't hurt me please don't hurt me " he pocked me gently " I won't hurt you little one I'm going to take you back home clam down " I stopped crying and sniffed.

They took me into a place with a bath tub in it they had to have one of the girls bathe me because I wouldn't let a guy bathe me. When I was clean they put me into new clothes a purple dress with a red ribbon in the middle of it and blue sandals. The same guy that took me here picked me up and took me to another place he put me down when I saw my mommy walking to me I ran to her " mommy " she picked me up and spined me around a couple of times " my baby oh I missed you so much " she was crying and so was I.

NORMAL POV

Yuuki hugged shiori tightly everyone that saw them was smiling and cheering. Yuuki looked at shiori " I missed you " she wiped away shiori's tears with her finger " I missed you to mama " the police that got shiori out of the hotel walked up to them. Shiori looked at him and smiled " your the one that got me out " the police man smiled back at her " yes I'm officer Diaz I would like to talk to you...your mommy can come to if you want " his voice was soft and shiori nodded.

Shiori told them everything the beatings,rapes,starvation and what ever he said to her. Yuuki had tears coming out of her eyes so did shiori when they where done the officer gave shiori a lollipop for being brave and telling them everything. Yuuki took shiori to the store with her and got her something to eat shiori fell asleep in her mom's arms when they where walking back home. It was 5:00PM by the time yuuki got home zero came in carrying ichiru once they saw shiori they where speechless. Yuuki placed shiori in her crib her room was now fixed back to the way it was yuuki kissed her forehead and walked out leaving the door open a little.

Zero was outside the door with ichiru yuuki took ichiru from zero's arms and hugged him " sister back " yuuki smiled " yes sister is back " ichiru smiled and bounced up and down in his mommy's arms " I missed sister lots " yuuki giggled and looked at zero " I know you keep your emotions to your-self but at least give me a hug " zero chuckled and hugged yuuki " thanks for bringing her home " yuuki looked up at him and kissed him. Ichiru let them kiss for a while them pushed them away from each other yuuki smiled " I think he's starting to like you " zero looked at ichiru " you like me cuz I'm nice right " ichiru nodded. Yuuki handed ichiru to zero and prepared dinner ichiru looked at zero " papa nice all time " zero smiled and felt a tear in his eye.

Shiori started crying about 30 minutes later yuuki had just finished cooking dinner it was spaghetti shiori's favorite. Yuuki went into shiori's room and picked her up " hush darling I'm here mama's here " it took shiori a while to stop crying. Yuuki looked at her " you hungry shiori nodded " want spaghetti " shiori smiled and jumped up and down in her mama's arms " spaghetti spaghetti spaghetti spaghetti spaghetti " yuuki took her into the dinning room and put her in her high chair. Zero had already put ichiru in his shiori hugged her big brother when she saw him and hugged zero as well yuuki got her food and placed it in front of her.

Yuuki helped ichiru eat and zero made sure that shiori chewed her food since she was eating it like she hadn't eaten in weeks witch she hadn't so it was a good excuse. Yuuki ate while zero bathed ichiru he had gotten good at it to ichiru never got soap in his eyes anymore. Shiori looked at yuuki after she finished her 4th serving of spaghetti " mama can call him papa " yuuki smiled " yes you can " shiori smiled and drank her apple juice. Yuuki picked up shiori from her high chair and placed her on the floor and took off her clothes shiori had cuts and bruises everywhere. Zero came in with ichiru wearing blue PJs yuuki put shiori back in her clothes shiori ran to ichiru as soon as her clothes where on " big brother " she hugged him tightly " I miss you lots and lots " ichiru hugged her back.

Yuuki bathed shiori while zero was putting ichiru to bed shiori insisted on having a bath even though the police bathed her. Shiori loved to be clean yuuki let her play in the tub for a bit zero came in when yuuki was drying shiori off yuuki had zero change her shiori was a little scared but calmed down a little since her mama was in the room. Zero put her in a white nightgown and brushed her hair while shiori brushed her teeth yuuki was taking a shower. Zero and shiori where playing patty-cake while they waited for yuuki to finish taking a shower when yuuki got out she picked up shiori and zero went into the bathroom to take a shower shiori looked at her mama " mommy sleep with you " yuuki nodded " sure baby and tomorrow we are going to the park " shiori jumped in her mama's arms " yay yay yay " yuuki bounced her arms a little.

When zero came out of the shower yuuki and shiori where in bed yuuki reading shiori a book to help her sleep zero smiled and laid down on the other side of shiori. When yuuki was half way finished with the book shiori fell asleep yuuki put the book on the night stand next to the bed. Zero turned off his lamp and noticed that yuuki kept hers on " yuuki why is the lamp still on " yuuki stroked shiori's hair " because if she wakes up and its dark she'll scream and cry " zero kissed yuuki " she's been through this hasn't she " yuuki nodded. Zero could see tears forming in her eyes " she was so young and I couldn't do anything to stop him " zero hushed her and calmed her down " its ok at least she's safe now " yuuki smiled and hugged him " I love you " zero hugged back " I love you more " they fell asleep about 4 minutes later.

( A/N: so how did y'all like it please tell me and sorry I took so long it was my birthday on the 19th so I was buzy all week sorry anyways bye bye for now ttfn ta-ta-for-now )


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**normal day**_

(A/N: well I'm writing again I have good planes for this story anyways I'm reading this story ' difficult situations: vampire knight ' and the wattpad one was more updated then that one its the same but I want that story back anyone that knows the author so I can hit them please and thank you now on with my story )

Yuuki had woken up around 11:13 AM shiori had already gotten up zero was still sleeping. Yuuki got up and walked into the living room the twins where watching ' Dragon tails ' the headmaster was cooking pancakes ' well that explains how ichiru got out of his crib ' yuuki thought. Ichiru heard her walk into the living room and looked towards her " mommy " he got up and held up his arms yuuki picked him up since he could barley walk yuuki held him most of the time. She walked into the kitchen " hi dad " the headmaster got all happy and teary eyed he saw her carrying ichiru " yuuki don't carry him all the time he will never learn to walk " yuuki got ichiru's sippy cup from the cabinet and put ichiru down on the counter.

Ichiru picked up a spoon from the counter yuuki looked at the headmaster " I know but he does have a disorder he can barley walk I just don't want him to hurt himself " the headmaster smiled " he has a vampire disorder he acts like a human child that age would but just a slow learner " yuuki pored milk into ichiru's sippy cup along with some of her blood and put the lid on it and shook it to mix the milk and blood together " and if he didn't need blood he would be a human " the headmaster was silent for a while. Yuuki gave the cup to ichiru and picked him up from the counter and took the spoon from his hands " they don't have there fangs yet but I have to put my blood into what they drink " yuuki left the kitchen and walked into the living room.

Shiori was coloring in one or her many coloring books zero was watching ' final destination ' yuuki sat down next to zero ichiru was drinking his blood-milk. Zero looked at yuuki " what is ichiru drinking " " milk " " what's in it " " my blood " zero got up and walked into his room yuuki paused the TV, put ichiru down and fallowed zero. She opened the door to his room and walked in he was sitting down on his bed she closed the door and walked over to him " what's wrong " " there vampires and its my fault " " I'm a vampire as well " " I know but when we had sex you where human " " my blood still had pureblood traces in it you don't think my eggs did I was born with them " " how often do they need blood " " ichiru needs it every day and shiori needs it once every 3 months " yuuki was getting angry zero could tell that.

Zero got up and walked over to her and tried to comfort her but she didn't let him " yuuki what's wrong " " I'm on my period so if you want to make me happy leave me alone for a while " he left the room. He knew she had been on her period since yesterday he could smell the blood he walked into the living room shiori and ichiru where eating and the headmaster was getting shiori some chocolate milk. Zero grabbed a plate and started to eat ichiru could now feed him-self as long as everything was cut yuuki came out when everyone was done eating. She got a plate and ate alone while zero changed ichiru he couldn't change shiori she wouldn't let anyone other then yuuki change or bathe her.

When yuuki was done she changed shiori then her-self she put shiori in a blue sundress with pink flowers on it and purple sandals. Yuuki wore a red shirt with black pants that fit her loose and blue shoes when yuuki and shiori walked into the living room zero was in a blue shirt and red pants with green shoes ichiru had on a black shirt with blue pants and red shoes. Yuuki picked up ichiru and looked at zero " where are we going " zero picked up shiori " well she wants to go to the park I have clue where ichiru wants to go " yuuki giggled " of course not he can't talk much " zero rolled his eyes. The headmaster came in the living room with the strollers he was in a suit " where are you going " yuuki asked a little confused.

The headmaster gave the strollers to yuuki " I have some things to do with the council I'll be back tomorrow bye kids bye yuuki bye zero " he left so fast no one could answer him. Yuuki put ichiru in his stroller and looked at zero " you still have white Lilly right " zero had just finished putting shiori in her stroller " yes why " yuuki smiled " no reason but let's go see her " zero hit her on the head " she hates you " yuuki hit him on his arm " I know but I think she'll like ichiru " she pushed ichiru's stroller out the house. Zero fallowed her while he pushed shiori's stroller they got to the stables about 3 minutes later yuuki saw ichiru's eyes light up he loved horses. Yuuki took ichiru out of the stroller and picked him up she took him over to white Lilly he smiled when the horse nudged his hand.

The horse looked at yuuki huffed then went back to nudging ichiru's hand ichiru hugged the horse then pet it yuuki put ichiru on her back but stayed where she could catch him if he fell. Zero was in front of the horse making sure she didn't move he knew she would run off any second with people she doesn't like and yuuki was one of those people. Ichiru was petting the horse shiori was on the other end of the barn glaring at it she didn't like the horse and really didn't like being left out. Yuuki picked up ichiru off the horse " you can ride her later ok " ichiru nodded then looked at the horse " bye horsey " yuuki smiled and placed him in his stroller.

Zero placed shiori back in her stroller she was being a little to quiet for his liking " shiori what's wrong " she didn't answer him she just hit the wheels. Yuuki looked at zero " she wants you to move already " she looked at shiori " honey what's wrong " shiori looked at her " big brother gets all attention " yuuki pulled shiori's stuffed bunny out of her purse and gave it to her " at the park I'll just play with you ok " shiori smiled and nodded taking the rabbit from her moms hands. Yuuki and zero had a race to see who could push the twins faster and zero won yuuki hit him over his head " you won't be default I have not ran like that in forever " she was out of breath and took some water out of the twins dipper bag.

Zero smiled and rubbed his head " well at least we made it here this park takes so long to reach but we cut that time by 97% we got here in 16 minutes its 12:39 PM now try walking 47 minutes " yuuki shook her head " I'll stick with the running " zero chuckled and took the twins out of there strollers ichiru stood until his mother picked him up and shiori pulled zero over to the playground the park had. Yuuki looked at ichiru " wanna play on the swings " ichiru nodded yuuki walked over to the swings and placed him in one of the baby swings she pushed him and looked over to where zero and shiori where. She noticed something the twins looked like 9 month old even though they where smart well at least shiori. Ichiru acted younger then his age yuuki didn't really care he was cuter this way even though him and his sister where smaller then all the other children there age.

Yuuki also noticed that the twins had to wear 8 month old clothes and even those where a bit big on them. Yuuki wished she and zero where human this why the twins would be a bit bigger at least but then again its fun having toddlers around all the time. Zero and shiori where going everywhere in the park mostly because shiori was making zero go here and there yuuki watched them it was entertaining. Yuuki took ichiru out of the swing and placed him in the sand box he picked up some sand in his hands and watched it fall then started to make prints in the sand with different things yuuki played with him also entertained by the sand. Zero and shiori came over shiori started to build a sand monster zero helped make people out of sticks and leaves yuuki watched them and made sure that shiori didn't hurt ichiru or use all the sand.

- 4 hours later -

The twins where complaining that they where hungry so yuuki and zero took them to a kids place and had them eat shiori played while ichiru sat there coloring. Yuuki looked at zero " go get shiori we are going back home so that ichiru can ride white Lilly " zero got up and got shiori yuuki had already put ichiru in his stroller and was outside waiting for them. Zero put shiori in her stroller and met up with yuuki out-side ichiru was asleep yuuki looked at zero " ready " " I'm here right...that child falls asleep fast " yuuki stayed quiet " he sleeps a lot if you haven't noticed " zero thought about the last month ichiru was sleeping a lot but he didn't think anything of it. They both stayed quiet for the rest of the walk shiori fell asleep about half way there when they got back home zero put shiori in her crib and left her door open a bit.

Yuuki woke up ichiru so he could ride white Lilly zero walked into the stables when yuuki had just put ichiru on the horse. Zero also got on the horse behind ichiru so that he could show him how to hold the straps and also because ichiru might fall off and he knew yuuki would kill him and then the horse if anything happened to ichiru. Zero had the horse walk slow yuuki was walking next to them " so zero how has the stupid vampire hunting thing going " zero smirked he knew she would ask that sometime " good for a while but I left...every time I saw a level E drinking from someone I thought of me drinking from you " yuuki looked at him. Zero stayed quiet waiting for an answer " zero you know you won't drink me dry " yuuki grabbed his hand zero looked at her " for now " yuuki hit his leg hard " you won't now shut up about it I just needed to know that you left that place " zero rubbed his leg.

Ichiru was petting the horse at 7:00 yuuki had them go back to the stables and put the horse away she got ichiru off of the horse and carried him inside while zero put up the horse. When yuuki walked into the house shiori was watching TV when she herd the door close she looked at the door and saw yuuki " mommy " she ran to her yuuki could tell that she had been crying " honey what's wrong " " I was scared that's why I turned on the TV " yuuki put ichiru down in front of the TV and picked up shiori. Yuuki walked into the kitchen and started to make fish with rice shiori watched her and helped a little. Zero came in when diner was finished yuuki hit him over the head " what took you so long " zero rubbed his head " I had to wash Lilly she is my horse " yuuki rolled her eyes and put the twins in there high-chairs.

Zero gave them there food yuuki cut ichiru's fish so that he could eat it better shiori simply stabbed hers and ate zero and yuuki ate without talking to each other shiori would talk to them and they would answer. When yuuki was done with her food she fed ichiru what food he had left then handed him to zero " bathe him when your done " zero finished his food and bathed ichiru while yuuki did the dishes. When zero and ichiru came out yuuki picked up shiori and bathed her zero and ichiru watched TV until they where done when yuuki and shiori came out she picked up ichiru and handed shiori to him " hold her while I put him to bed " yuuki walked into ichiru's room and rocked him till he fell asleep then put him in his crib.

Yuuki came out and took shiori from zero and walked into her room then rocked her to sleep she put her in her crib and turned on the nightlight. Yuuki left the room leaving the door a bit open she walked into the living room " I'm going to take a shower do what you please just don't wake ether of the twins " she walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Zero watched TV till she was done then he took a shower yuuki laid in bed reading for about 5 minutes then ended up falling asleep. Zero came in the bed room and left the door open so if shiori started to cry it would wake one of them up he got into bed and fell asleep easily.

( A/N: hoped you liked it ima get a new phone soon so I won't upload for a while I'll try as soon as possible anyways ttfn ta-ta-for-now )


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**day alone – lemon -**_

( A/N: hi I'm back with another chapter sorry it took a while I was waiting to get a new phone and it took like 6 days for me to get it I didn't wright just in case cuz whatever I would wright would be erased and I didn't want that I mean who would want to wright all over again anyways I have gone as fast as I could on this chapter so hope you like it...and warning lemon in this chapter so if your sensitive to stuff like that please don't read this one I don't want any negative comments...ehhh I'm kinda scared I'm 13 and if my mom or dad see this I'm dead I know I little to much then I should at my age and they don't know it )

Ichiru woke up at around 9:00 AM and decided he wanted out of his crib so he started yelling and screaming waking everyone up oh what a bundle of joy. Yuuki ended up getting him out and as soon as she picked him up he shut up shiori was now crying so zero had to get her yuuki put ichiru in his playpen and turned on the TV. Zero put shiori on the floor so she could watch TV yuuki started to cook breakfast zero walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around yuuki's waist " I was hoping to get some more sleep " yuuki smiled " nope if I'm up your up " zero tickled her " zero...stop...I'm trying...to cook " yuuki said in between laughs. Zero stopped tickling her when she was about to drop the bowl of pancake batter she had in her hands.

Shiori came in with paint all over her hands and arms " look mama colors " she pointed to the wall there where hand prints all over the walls. Yuuki looked at zero " your cleaning it up I'm cooking " zero hit her arm playfully " yet when you where 15 you didn't have any cooking skills " yuuki hit him over his head " I do now so clean up the mess but clean up shiori first " zero left the kitchen and walked into the living room. Shiori was playing with the paint on her hands zero picked her up " come on paint monster let's clean you up " shiori tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't " le go le go le go le go " he let her go once they where in the bath room.

Zero cleaned her hands and arms as well as her face witch had paint on it as well. When he was done with her he picked her up and walked into the living room yuuki was almost done with breakfast zero set shiori down on the floor and started to clean the walls. Yuuki was done with breakfast about 10 minutes later " shiori get over here time to eat " shiori walked over to yuuki " yay yay food " yuuki smiled and picked her up " how many " shiori held up 2 fingers yuuki put her down in her high chair and got her food. She put a lot of syrup on the pancakes she gave the plate to shiori yuuki went over to the playpin to get ichiru he was playing with his horses she picked him up and put him in his high-chair.

She got his pancake and cut it up so he could eat it and put less syrup on his then she did his sisters she got his sippy cup and filled it with milk she then cut her hand and let blood drip into the milk. When the milk had turned pink she put the top on it and shaked it she didn't worry about her hand since it would heal soon. Once the milk turned red yuuki gave ichiru his food and drink zero was finally done with cleaning the walls yuuki got her food while zero got his yuuki put a ton of syrup on her pancakes zero didn't put much. Yuuki got a glass of milk and sat down to eat shiori was half way done with her pancakes since her method of eating was stab and eat yuuki shook her head and started to eat.

When everyone was done eating yuuki picked up ichiru " ima go change him be back in a bit " she went into ichiru's room and dressed him in a red shirt, blue pants, green shoes and a black hat she heard someone knock on the door " I'll get it " zero yelled. Yuuki picked up ichiru and gave him his pacifier she walked into the living room and saw the headmaster talking to zero " hi headmaster " yuuki said as she handed ichiru to zero " morning yuuki I am going to take the twins for the day since you and zero don't get much time together " yuuki picked up shiori " ok just don't teach ichiru to walk I want to see my baby's first steps " she walked into shiori's room and changed her.

She put shiori in a pink dress with a white sun hat and red shoes yuuki picked her up and gave her her pacifier. When yuuki walked back into the living room the headmaster already had the strollers yuuki handed shiori to zero and looked at the headmaster " you sure you can steer 2 strollers " he smiled " I'm sure I can I did with zero and his brother " " yes but that was a while ago since he is now 19 " " true but I'm sure I'll be fine bye see you later " before the headmaster left yuuki and zero said goodbye to the twins yuuki gave ichiru his sippy cup witch now contained orange juice with blood.

Once they where gone yuuki and zero sat on the couch to watch TV a romance movie was on yuuki switched the channel to cartoon network ' johnny test ' was on. When it was over yuuki went into there bed room to get something zero fallowed her and put his arms around her waist " you know the twins are gone and will most likely be gone the whole day " she turned around so that there body's where touching " I know " he kissed her she kissed back. Before she knew it his hands where inside her shirt going up her stomach she stopped kissing him " zero I can't I'm scared...it'll hurt...that and I don't want to get pregnant again " zero put his forehead on hers " I'll be gentle I promise and I got a condom " yuuki thought about it she didn't want to get pregnant and she was scared since it might hurt it always hurt when kaname and her had sex...well it wasn't really sex more along the lines or rape.

Zero knew she was thinking it over she looked at him and kissed him " fine but be gentle " he smiled and took off her shirt she had no bra on she never did when she was at home. She crossed her arms over her chest and blushed a little he smiled " you don't need to cover up I have seen you before " she smiled and let her arms drop to her sides she breasts had grown a bit they where bigger then when she was 16. He took off his shirt and kissed her again his tong going into her mouth while his hands played with her nipples she moaned into his mouth and it was getting hard for her to stand she broke the kiss " zero can we move to the bed now " he nodded and grabbed her hand walking her over to the bed.

She laid down and pulled him on top of her he kissed her and pulled her pants down she crossed her legs a little he smiled and kissed her neck she moaned a little " zero drink " she knew he was hungry he bit down and drank for a while when he was done he licked the puncher marks to get any blood that didn't get in his mouth. He kissed her and played with the hem of her underwear he kissed her neck then the valley between her breasts she moaned he licked her nipple she arched her back and moaned louder he sucked on her nipple and played with the other one he switched them a couple of times until both nipples where swollen. Yuuki was panting and sweating zero pulled her underwear off she crossed her legs a little he lightly pushed them down he took off his pants and boxers.

She looked into his eyes " it won't hurt much right " zero kissed her forehead " I promise to be as gentle as I can " she hugged him and nodded. He put the condom on then slowly pushed into her she cried out in pain he stopped and waited for her to nod when she did he again slowly pushed into her. He waited for her body to adjust to him inside her when she nodded he slowly started to go in and out after a while he went faster soon they both had an orgasm the condom broke and spilled his semen inside of her. They both looked at each other ' crap ' they thought at the same time he pulled out of her " I'm going to go use the headmasters shower you can use the one over there " he pointed to the bathroom.

She nodded " ima sleep first " she put on her clothes and fell asleep zero took a shower ' crap what if she gets pregnant...maybe she won't she just stopped her period but she gets them twice a month crap if I get her pregnant again I'm sure that if kaname finds out he will somehow get a hold of her and try to kill it...damn it all ' he thought. He was out of the shower 19 minutes later he put on a black shirt and blue pants with red shoes he walked into the bedroom and saw yuuki sleeping soundly he didn't want to wake her up. He put his dirty clothes in the hamper and kept the door open slightly yuuki hated the dark always has he turned on the TV but kept it low so it wouldn't wake yuuki up.

The headmaster and twins came home when zero was making dinner yuuki was in the shower she had just woken up 8 minutes ago shiori walked into the kitchen " hi papa " zero looked at her " hey baby girl " " what are we having for dinner " " your mothers favorite fedichini Alfredo...its a type of pasta " " yay pasta " the headmaster walked into the kitchen holding ichiru who held his hands out to zero. Zero smiled and picked him up ichiru pointed to the pot with pasta in it zero continued to stir it " say pasta " ichiru shook his head yuuki walked in a few minutes later in a red tank top and black shorts with dark blue shoes. She said hi to the headmaster who was now watching TV shiori saw her and tried her best to run to her " mama " yuuki smiled and picked her up " hey baby how are you where did you go to " shiori played with her hair " went to see movie " " what movie " " astro boy " yuuki rolled her eyes she absolutely hated that movie it was nothing like the show.

Yuuki looked at ichiru " did you like the movie " ichiru shook his head yuuki laughed shiori hit her brothers arm...hard " it was good " ichiru started to cry yuuki put shiori down and got ichiru from zero's arms " shiori you do not hit your brother " yuuki hit shiori's arm as hard as she had hit her brother she started to cry as well. Yuuki just walked off and sat down on the couch trying to get ichiru to stop crying shiori was in the kitchen still crying yuuki hoped zero wasn't comforting her. Dinner was done 5 minutes later when yuuki saw what it was she hugged zero tight and kissed him a million times " I haven't had this since before I left with kaname thank you zero " she kissed him again and put the twins in there high-chairs yuuki sat next to ichiru she cut his food for him and added her blood into his drink.

She got a little light headed when she finished added her blood zero saw this and gave yuuki her food " eat I'll deal with everything " she smiled " thanks " zero added some of his blood to ichiru's drink then shook the cup so everything mixed he gave it to ichiru. He cut shiori's food a little not as much as ichiru's but enough so that she doesn't get mouth fulls. The headmaster sat next to shiori and ate his food quickly when he was done he went strait to bed when zero sat down with his food yuuki looked at him " does something seem wrong with the headmaster " zero shrugged his shoulders " maybe the twins tired him out " yuuki continued to eat.

When yuuki was done she waited for shiori to finish eating when she was done yuuki picked her up and bathed her zero played with ichiru while they waited. Yuuki came out with shiori in a white nightgown 34 minutes later she set shiori down and picked up ichiru zero stopped her " I'll do it you put shiori to bed then get to bed your self " yuuki nodded and gave ichiru to zero. She picked up shiori and put her in her crib " night baby " " night night mama " yuuki turned on the night-light and left the door open a bit she walked into the bedroom and changed into a pink PJ top and blue PJ pants.

Zero came it 10 minutes later he changed into black PJ pants with no shirt yuuki turned to look at him " ichiru asleep " " yes I checked on shiori she's asleep to " yuuki sat up he eyes where almost blood red zero saw and got on the bed " yuuki drink you need blood " yuuki licked his neck then bit down she drank for 8 minutes. When she was done she licked the puncher marks and looked at him " sorry " he ruffled her hair " its fine " she kissed him he kissed back and soon it was just like what happened that afternoon.

( A/N: hoped you like it again sorry for the wait and miss spells in this chapter this phone is annoying anyways rate and comment )


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**flashbacks and pets**_

( A/N: hope you liked chapter 6 and now here is an other one and yes I know that shiori and ichiru are a tad bit smarter and more controlled then normal 1 year old but they are vampires smart but young oh and to all the simers out there like the sims socile on face book a new way to play sims and you don't even need the disk anyways hope you like this chapter there is no lemon in it )

Yuuki had been in her room all day now it was about 1:00 she was doodleing and thinking about when she found out she was pregnant.

FLASHBACK

Yuuki was going to take a shower but she decided to take a pregnancy test it had been 3 weeks since her and zero had sex and she was feeling off. She thought it was from her transformation from human to vampire but that was a week and a half ago. She took out one of the pregnancy tests and read the instructions ' wait why am I reading the instructions I know what to do I've seen it on TV ' when she was done she put it on the counter she looked at the box ' wait 10 minutes '. She played on her phone for a while then looked at the time ' time to check it ' when she looked at it her hart stopped and her breath was stuck in her throat.

In big letters it said POSITIVE yuuki through it in the trash can and took a hell of a long shower there was a knock on the door " yuuki you have been in there for a while are you ok " it was zero she didn't answer. He came in " yuuki what's wrong you only take long showers when your upset " she again didn't answer him he pulled the curtains away and saw her sitting down on the tub floor with the water hitting her back and had her legs covering everything her hands and head on her knees. She looked at him " what do you want " " I want to know what's wrong with you " she didn't answer him instead she got up, turned off the water, dried off and changed she looked at him " I'll say goodbye to you later " he couldn't say anything she left before he could.

END FLASHBACK

Yuuki was doodleing a mommy dog with 2 puppies the puppies looked scared and hungry with blood all over them the mama dog looked sad, scared, worried and hungry. Then she drew a big pug with sharp teeth and evil eyes looking at them she drew this because it reminded her of how kaname treated them. Next she drew a mama dog in labor in a dark cold room she was alone it reminded her of when she was in labor and kaname put her in a dark room until she had the twins and even then didn't let her out.

FLASHBACK

Yuuki was in so much pain her water had just broke kaname walked into her room grabbed her arm and practically through her into a dark room " you will stay in here till you have those worthless things " he shut the door. She held her stomach as a contraction hit her she screamed and wished zero was there with her to get her out and into a hospital and so she could hold his hand and hear his comforting words. 3 hours later the twins where born they where crying and most importantly alive she thought they where dead kaname had told her that once. She took off her shirt and wrapped it around the baby girl then she got her pants that was on the floor next to her and wrapped them around the baby boy.

She held the twins close to her to keep them warm she looked at the girl who was now drinking from yuuki " your name will be shiori " she looked at the boy who was asleep " and your name will be ichiru you look so much like your father he will love your name it was his twin brothers name " shiori stopped drinking and fell asleep. Yuuki had managed to grab a pair of scissors and some string to cut the umbilical cord kaname came in and saw yuuki not wearing any clothes then he saw the twins alive " you will stay in here for a week then see how well you and your stupid things will do " he left her there for a full week she was lucky she didn't die or the twins she would do anything for them.

END FLASHBACK

She looked at the next drawing it was a puppy tangled in vines and the big pug hitting her and about to bite her. Yuuki remembered this it happened to shiori yuuki got there in time to stop him.

FLASHBACK

Shiori was tied up and kaname was abusing her again but worse then what he normally did he had a whip in his hand and shiori had no clothes on and she was facing the wall. She already had dozen cuts on her back from the whip he whipped her again she cried out in pain. He dropped the whip and walked over to her and whispered in her ear " your mommy won't save you now " he hit her back she cried out and started to cry. He lowered his mouth to her neck and scraped his fangs along her skin he was about to bite her when yuuki ran in so instead of biting shiori he bit yuuki hard and almost killed her.

END FLASHBACK

Yuuki held her head ' she was only 10 months at the time ' she heard a knock at the door " come in " zero came in holding ichiru who held his hands out to yuuki she got him from zero's arms and looked at zero " what is it " " ichiru wanted you " " ok I got him now leave " she pushed zero out the door the locked it. She looked at ichiru " you wanted mama " ichiru nodded he was in a green long sleeve shirt with red pants and blue shoes she sat down on the bed and set him down next to her. She took of his shirt and examined his arms he had scars on his arms stomach and back this happened the day before they left though she remembered it like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Kaname was drunk as always he had ichiru and yuuki tied up on opiset walls and had a whip in his hand ichiru had no shirt on. Kaname whipped him across his stomach ichiru started to cry yuuki was trying to get out of the chains kaname whipped him again and again all over his stomach,chest and arms even his pants had some holes in them. Kaname untied ichiru and turned him to face the wall and tied him back up yuuki kept shouting at kaname to stop and ichiru was crying so hard he had thrown up 5 times already. Kaname again whipped ichiru more then a dozen times and soon ichiru's top half front and back was covered in blood that's when kaname stopped and untied him ichiru was to week to even stay on his hands and knees kaname untied yuuki she ran strait to ichiru.

END FLASHBACK

Yuuki put ichiru's shirt back on him she knew he remembered it cuz he had tears in his eyes yuuki picked him up " honey its ok he won't hurt you anymore " ichiru looked at his mother " positive " yuuki smiled " positive " ichiru smiled " will he hurt sister " yuuki shook her head. She remembered the time she stooped him from rapping shiori.

FLASHBACK

Shiori was naked and cold kaname was again abusing her but it was different this time her kept trying to touch her all over and it made her feel bad. He put his 2 fingers into her she screamed and tried to push him away it didn't work. He took off his pants and underwear shiori tried to run but he had her pinned to the floor she hoped her mom would save her then yuuki came running into the room " kaname what the hell are you doing " she pushed him off of shiori who was crying and screaming. Yuuki picked up shiori and ran out of the room with her.

END FLASHBACK

Yuuki tried not to think of it mostly because ichiru knew what she was thinking about. He could read minds mostly hers since she talk to him telepathically he taped her shoulder she looked at him ' yes ' ' why sad ' she didn't answer. He climbed on to her lap and hugged her she had tears streaming down her face he stroked her hair ' no cry ' she held him close. She turned on the CD player ' alright ' was playing on her CD she looked down at ichiru ' I won't cry to much ok ' ichiru nodded and looked at her. There was a knock at the door yuuki got up and unlocked the door " its open " zero walked in.

Yuuki glared at him " what do you want " zero was a bit confused " just wanted to know if your hungry " yuuki shook her head " no now is that it if so leave " ichiru pushed zero away from yuuki. Yuuki put ichiru on the bed and looked back at zero " well answer me " " I also wanted to know why you locked your-self in here " " I'm just thinking of stuff " zero sighed " fine but remember you also have a little girl in the living room...you might want to pay attention to her " yuuki slapped him " don't tell me how to raise my kids " she pushed him out of the room slammed the door and locked it. She looked at ichiru ' you ok ' he nodded ' why sad mommy ' ' because I'm worried about something ' ' why you leave daddy ' ' when I had you and your sister in my tummy ' he nodded yuuki remembered that night all to well.

FLASHBACK

Yuuki was sitting down on the roof of the night class building ' I can't believe that I'm pregnant and even worse zero will never know ' she heard someone walk up behind her. She simply said " what do you want " kaname sat down next to her " are you going to say bye to zero " she nodded " why do I have to go anyways " he slapped her " because if you don't I will kill zero and that thing in you " " how the hell do you know that I'm pregnant " he smirked. She stood up " fine I'll go with you " he got up and patted her head " good girl now make the good-bye snappy " yuuki ran off to find zero. Once she found him she ran into his arms crying he stroked her hair " yuuki what's wrong " " I don't want to leave " he held her tightly.

Zero knew kaname had threatened her somehow from the way she was shaking " why do you have to leave " " kaname " zero rolled his eyes. She looked up at him " he told me that if I don't go then he'll you " " I won't let him hurt me or you but if you go I can't do anything " " I know " she kissed him. After the kiss she hugged him tightly " I love you " " I love you to " she stepped back and looked at him " good-bye " he smiled " its not good-bye its see you later " she smiled walked away only looking back once.

END FLASHBACK

Yuuki sat down next to ichiru ' come here ' she opened her arms he crawled onto her lap ' love you ' she smiled ' love you to ' he held onto her shoulders and stood up he wrapped his arms around her neck to try to hug her. She held him close ' you wanna go and get a new pet ' he nodded she put him down on the bed and changed into a red top, green skirt and black shoes. She picked him up and walked into the living room shiori was coloring she looked up and saw them " mama " she ran to yuuki and hugged her leg. Zero walked in " where are you going " " out with ichiru " shiori looked at yuuki " what about me " " some other time honey " shiori let go of yuuki's leg and started to color again.

Yuuki got ichiru's stroller and some bottles zero watched her " why are you just taking ichiru " " because I want to " " your daughter also wants to be with you " " she's your kid to so you take her somewhere " " why don't you she's more attached to you...your a horrible mother to her letting her get raped and abused by kaname " yuuki slapped him so hard he hit the counter " say that again and you won't be able to see ether of them again " she looked at ichiru who was still in her arms. There where tears in his eyes he had never seen his mom this mad not even with kaname yuuki stoked his hair and put him in his stroller once they where outside she slammed the door shut.

Yuuki picked up ichiru from his stroller he was starting to cry yuuki rocked him back and forth " hush hush hush honey I'm sorry I scared you I got mad at daddy because of what he said " ichiru calmed down a little but was still crying a bit " I promise I will never get mad at you or your sister never never you are my baby boy I will never let anything hurt you no more " ichiru was just hiccuping by now. Yuuki put in him back in the stroller and gave him his pacifier she grabbed the handles and and walked to a pet store it was still daylight so everything was open. She walked into the store it was full of cats,dogs,mice,horses,farets,hamsters,fish and a lot more she saw a cat that was white and brown with some black.

Someone walked p to her she guessed that he worked there cuz he was in a uniform " how may I help you " he had black hair and blue eyes " I want a horse and that cat " she pointed to the cat she didn't know why but she loved it " excellent I will get the cat out and the horses are over there " he pointed to the barn. She thanked him and strolled ichiru over to where the horses where he saw a horse that was a light brown color kinda like caramel yuuki saw this and picked him up and placed him on the horse. The main and tail where white ichiru hugged the horse the horse seemed to like him too the worker walked in " so you like that one she normally doesn't like anyone but I see she likes you " yuuki picked up ichiru and put him back in his stroller.

The worker got the horse and walked it to the fount desk yuuki fallowed him ichiru was starting to fuss while yuuki was buying the animals the worker looked at ichiru then back at yuuki " how old is he " " 1 year " " small little fella " yuuki nodded and picked up ichiru. She got the cat a collar and the thing that says where it lives " ichiru will you calm down please what's wrong " he was starting to cry " are you hungry I'll get you something to eat when we leave " he was still crying she got a bottle and gave it to him. It already had her blood in it so it was red-pink he drank some " finally " the worker smiled " you a single mother " " kinda " " what do you mean kinda " " I'm living with there father but he doesn't do anything to help all he dose is bathe ichiru...right now shiori who is ichiru's twin sister is as home with him " " let me guess the father got you mad so you got ichiru and got out the house " " yup " yuuki looked at the worker.

He knew a lot about this stuff " how do you know so much " " my sister got pregnant and the it was the same thing with her " " oh...I was taken away from home when I was about 1 month pregnant my brother made he live with him I hated it he abused me and the twins I always tried to stop him but he was a lot stronger then me " " let me guess the reason why you stormed out the house with ichiru was because the father said you let the kids get abused " " yup " " my sister had her child kidnapped and the father was yelling at her saying it was her fault they took the kid " " wow " ichiru was starting to fuss again. Yuuki put him in his stroller and gave him is pacifier then looked at the worker again " sorry I got to go ichiru is hungry and I got to get the animals home although I'm thinking of taking the animals home and getting ichiru some clothes and just staying at a hotel " the worker smiled " alright well animals are ready and if you ever need someone to talk to here is my number " he gave her his number " names nick " " thanks names yuuki here is my number " she gave him her number got the animals and left.

( A/N: well that's where ima leave it I will update soon this one took a while cuz I was playing a game on my PS2 and trying to figure out my moms comp...anyways I will see you next time I update )


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I wont go home**_

( A/N: hi hi again I have been watching ' the nanny ' and this one episode where the butler was playing a game and his enemy was there and he won when she left he lost when she got back he won again and he says " are you the good witch or the bad one " I laughed for a while anyways back to my story )

Yuuki and ichiru where eating at a pasta place she had dropped off the animals and got some clothes for her and ichiru a while ago right now she was in the middle of eating her second plate of chicken Alfredo while ichiru was almost done with his first plate of spaghetti. Her phone started to ring she answered " hello " " hey yuuki its nick your staying at a hotel right " " yeah " " well I was wondering if you could come to my house for a bit " " sure just tell me where you live " while he told her she wrote it down " kk I will be there in about 20 min bye " she hung up and continued to eat. After 10 minutes yuuki was done and so was ichiru she paid for the food and left a tip she put ichiru in his stroller and gave him one of his bottles she arrived at nick's 15 minutes later he opened the door " your late " yuuki smiled " only by 5 minutes so you going to let us in or was your plan to have us stand here all day " nick chuckled and opened the door wider so she and ichiru could go in.

Once they where in nick closed the door yuuki picked up ichiru " hey do you have a place for him to take a nap " " yeah down the hall second room to your right " " thanks " she walked into the room and placed ichiru down on the bed. She walked out and closed the door behind her she walked into the living room nick was on the couch watching ' hell girl ' she reconised the beginning song she sat next to him " witch one it this " " the one were the guy is in love with his little sister " " oh...that is just creepy yet it happens in real life " " that's why your brother took you right " " yup " she put her head on his shoulder he put is arm around her. She was vary happy with where she was after about 7 episodes of hell girl it was 6:00 yuuki got up and checked on ichiru he was awake watching TV " how did you turn on the TV " he pointed to the remote.

Yuuki picked him up and turned him off the TV she walked out the room into the living room she put ichiru on the couch " how long have you been up " he held up 5 fingers " of course " she walked into the kitchen " what you maken " nick smiled " sushi " " yay for once I'm not cooking " she hugged him. Ichiru could see them he was sad to see his mom with someone other then his dad by was happy to see that she was having fun yuuki was messing with nick who didn't get mad at her like zero did when he was cooking he would always say ' I'm cooking don't bug me ' but nick didn't care. Nick had thought yuuki was cute but he won't make her do anything if she doesn't want to kiss him then he won't kiss her or do anything else for that matter.

Yuuki was helping nick with the sushi...well more like watching she could never master it no one ever showed her how to do it " can I make one " " sure " he handed her some sushi and sea weed wrap he showed yuuki what to do she did it almost perfectly. When she was done she washed her hands and hugged him " thank you I thought I would never learn " she kissed his cheek and hugged him again they heard the door bell ring " I got it " yuuki said and opened the door " package for nick " " nick there's a package for you " " be right there " he washed his hands and walked to the front door " yes " the mail guy handed him a package " sign this " he handed him a clipboard with paper on it. Nick signed thanked the guy and opened the package it had sims3, sims3 ambitions,late night,generations, world adventurers and HELS ( High End Loft Stuff ) yuuki saw them and smiled she loved sims and played it when ever she had free time before she turned into a vampire.

Nick saw her smiling " you played this before " " I played sims2 I didn't know they made a 3 " " yup you want to install it computer is over there " he pointed to the computer she got the games and started to install them to the computer she knew sims3 first then the others it was the same with all the sim games nick when back to cooking. When yuuki was done installing everything nick was done with the sushi and set the table " yuuki ichiru diners ready " yuuki got ichiru and set him in a high chair that was in the corner yuuki got out one of his empty bottles and walked into the kitchen " nick you got any apple juice " " yeah in the fridge " " thanks " she got the apple juice and rinsed off the bottle. She pored some apple juice into the bottle and vary quickly added some of her blood and shaked the bottle when everything was mixed she gave it to ichiru and sat down.

She started to eat nick got her some soda then sat down and started eating when everyone was done eating nick cleaned up the table and washed the dishes while yuuki bathed ichiru she brought everything from home to bathe him with she knew where the bathroom was because the door had a sign on it saying ' bathroom '. When she was done she dressed him in a green PJ outfit that had dinosaurs on it she helped him brush his teeth and put his dirty clothes in a bag she walked out with him in her arms. Nick was done washing dishes and was making a family on sims yuuki set ichiru down on the floor and looked at nick " when your done cold you help me teach ichiru to walk " " he's one and can't walk " " he has a birth disorder " " alright when I'm done I'll help " " thanks " she thought about kissing him but didn't. Yuuki got ichiru to crawl to her a couple of times then had him stand for a bit he fell to the floor a few times while he was standing she held onto his hands while she had him walk towards her.

Nick was done making his family and started to help yuuki with ichiru 2 hours later and ichiru could kinda walk but he had to hold to stuff while he walked. He was starting to fuss it was 11:00 so he was sleepy yuuki picked him up and looked at nick " can we stay the night here at this hour the hotels will have no rooms available " " sure you and him can sleep in the guest room the room that ichiru was in earlier " " thanks " she put ichiru to bed and got her brush,shampoo and body wash. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower when she was done she brushed her hair and put on a red night gown something entered her mind ' crap I'm going to miss school tomorrow ' she had been in school for a while she was in the same grade as zero none of the kids knew about the twins.

She put her dirty clothes in a bag and walked into the living room nick was playing sims yuuki walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck " I'm out " " k I'll take a shower in a bit " " can I watch you play " " sure " he was trying to get the toddler sim to play with the block thing " what are those called " " I have no clue " " I have a question " he paused the game and looked at her " what is it " " do you believe in vampires " " yes " " do you know any " " yes " " who " " you and your son " she froze. How did he know as if reading her mind he answered " I know that vampires age slowly and ichiru looks like he's 9 months old and you look like your 16...how old are you " " 18 " " and I saw you put some of your blood into the apple juice at dinner " " oops " he smiled she couldn't help it he was to tempting so she kissed him.

He kissed back and soon the kiss got heated they stopped for air both panting hard yuuki looked at him " save you game and what door is your room " " the one across from the bathroom " " kk I'll be in there " she walked into the bed room and heard her phone ringing she answered it " hello " " yuuki its zero where the hell are you shiori won't let me change her let alone bathe her " " just put her to bed and I'm staying at a hotel and not going back till you apologize " she hung up. Just then the door opened nick walked in and sat next to her on the bed " who called " " ichiru's stupid father " nick saw the anger in her eyes he kissed her softly " if you stay angry I won't see you smile " he kissed her again. She kissed back and from there it went to more mature stuff when they where done yuuki laid in bed awake ' oh hell if zero finds out then I'm dead he'll brake up with me...wait are we even together...hell this is confusing ' nick was already asleep and soon enough she was also in the dream world.

The next morning yuuki was the first one up she put her clothes on and checked on ichiru he was still asleep she looked at the time it was 9:00 ' hell I'm up early...maybe I should call zero ' just then her phone rang she answered it " yello " " hey yuuki its zero I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it its not your fault now please come home " " I'll think about it " she hung up. She heard nick walk into the room he wrapped his arms around her waist " morning darling " she wrapped her arms around his neck " morning " they kissed for a bit till yuuki heard ichiru crying she got out of nick's embrace and walked to the guest room she picked up ichiru who stopped crying as soon as she picked him up.

- 3 weeks later -

Yuuki was still at nick's house ichiru could now walk and zero called her every hour she was laying in bed she had been feeling sick nick had been taking good care of her and even played with ichiru when she was sleeping. Nick came into the room " feeling any better " " no...what time is it " " 2 ichiru is taking a nap " " can you go to the store and get me a pregnancy test " " sure " he walked out she heard the fount door close. She started feeling dizzy and felt like she was going to throw up she got up and ran to bathroom just in time she hated throwing up mostly because of the taste in her mouth. She brushed her teeth 4 time and used mouth wash 5 times she went strait to bed after that about 19 minutes later she heard nick get home.

He walked into the bedroom and handed her the box " here " " thanks " " so you think your pregnant " " yes but um...please don't get mad at me " " I won't what is it " " I had sex with zero about 3 days before I came here so I won't know who the father is " " its ok I won't care who the father is if you stay I will still take care of it " " thanks " she hugged him and walked into the bathroom. She used the stick thing and waited for a while she looked at the result...

( A/N: chapter done see I told you it would be fast and I'm not telling who the father is I'm still deciding so :P and I didn't put a lemon cuz I was to lazy to anyways it my be a while till I update cuz my phone is about to shut off and I wright on my phone so until next time )


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**surprise x2**_

(A/N: hi again sorry for the long wait I was waiting for my phone to get shut off but my mom paid it yay so I have no clue how I'm going to do the hole 9 months pregnancy thing I'm thinking 3 month every chapter so that way it won't take forever...this is hard anyways on with the story and just to let you know I know nothing of pregnancy so just cope with me )

In big letters it said ' POSITIVE ' yuuki set it on the counter and decided to take a shower she just sat on the tub floor with the water hitting her back and head. She closed her eyes ' this is kinda like when I found out I was pregnant with the twins...there's just one thing missing ' nick knocked on the door " yuuki are you ok " yuuki smiled a little ' nope there it is ' nick knocked again " yuuki " " come in " she knew he wouldn't open the door without her saying to come in. Nick leaned on the wall and saw the pregnancy test " yuuki I'm sorry...when its born we could do a blood test " yuuki stopped the shower and wrapped her-self in a towel before opening the curtains " if it's zero's child that won't be necessary " " why not " " it will ether have his hair or eyes " nick got another towel and dried her hair " well then I hope we'll get through this " he kissed her forehead.

- 3 months later -

Yuuki was looking for ichiru he was hiding because she had bathe him ever since he learned to walk he hid and didn't come out till she got nick to help her look. Sadly nick was at work he had to work late to get some money for the baby " ichiru if you don't come out I won't let you see sister " shiori had been coming over with the headmaster since about a month ago mostly because yuuki missed her baby girl. Ichiru came out of his kidding place yuuki picked him up and carried him into the bathroom she bathed him and was done with in 20 minutes. She put him in his dinosaur PJs he loved them she bushed his teeth for him and put him to bed " night night baby " " night night mama " she kissed his forehead and walked out the room leaving the door a bit open.

She played sims while she waited for nick to get home when he got home it was 11:30 he hugged her from behind " hey yuuki " she wrapped her arms around his neck " hey " nick kissed her she kissed back. Nick took a shower while yuuki saved her game and exited sims she also had to turn off the computer when nick was out of the shower he was in green PJ pants " your turn " " kk " she got her clothes and took a shower when she was done she changed into a red nigh-gown. She put her dirty clothes in the hamper and walked into the bedroom nick was reading she climbed into bed and snuggled up beside him " what you reading " he put his arm around her " Anne frank " " the diary " he nodded.

Yuuki put an arm across his chest and closed her eyes he kissed her softly and turned off his lamp he set his book down and closed his eyes " I love you " she smiled " ditto " they both fell asleep. The next morning yuuki woke up to the smell of pancakes she got to of bed and looked at the time 12:04 yuuki rolled her eyes she had been sleeping a lot she told nick to wake her up he never did. She walked into the kitchen and saw nick making pancakes he saw her " morning " she smiled " morning where's ichiru " nick pointed to the backyard " thanks " she kissed him on his cheek. She walked into the backyard ichiru was playing in the sand he looked up and saw yuuki " mama " he held his hands up for her to carry him. She picked him up " hey baby boy how are you today " " fine " " guess what " " wha " " sister is coming over today " ichiru smiled and clapped his hand yuuki smiled.

After breakfast yuuki changed into a blue top and a gray skirt with red sandals she dressed ichiru into a green shirt with black pants and blue shoes. She placed ichiru in his play-pin while she got some toys out she heard a knock on the door " I'll get it " she opened the door and zero was there holding shiori " oh hi zero I thought the headmaster was bringing shiori today " " he always brings shiori so I wanted to today " " right well come in " she opened the door a bit more so zero and shiori could come in. Nick walked into the living room " yuuki have you taken your meds yet " she closed the door and looked at him " no " " go take them you forgot to yesterday " she walked into the kitchen and took the meds.

She hated them but she had to take them to help with her pregnancy ' oh hell zero's here now I have to tell him about me being pregnant ' she walked out of the kitchen nick was talking to zero shiori was playing with the games yuuki walked over to the play-pin and picked up ichiru. She set him down next to his sister zero walked up to yuuki " we need to talk " " fallow me " she led him into the bedroom and sat on the bed he stayed standing " what is it " " I want you to come back home " " no not now " " why not " " um... " she blushed a little she didn't want to tell him. He continued to look at her " well " " um... I'm pregnant " he stayed quiet " is it mine " " I don't know " " how do you not know " " please don't be mad at me " he didn't answer.

She wouldn't talk without an answer " I won't be to mad...I hope " she hesitated before telling him " I had sex with nick the night I left " she closed her eyes a force of habit from when kaname would hit her. She slowly opened her eyes zero's hair was covering his eyes " zero " she reached out to touch his cheek he didn't move " zero I'm sorry I felt like you didn't love me and nick was being so nice and I was confused " he looked up at her " this is all my fault...if I hadn't said what I did you ether wouldn't be pregnant or we would know who the child belongs to " she looked down " I'm sorry I know I shouldn't of done it but I was so confused and nick made me feel wanted " " well I hope your happy but let me ask you one question...who do you want the child to belong to " she didn't even think about it.

She knew her choice " you " zero was surprised " why me " " cuz I love you " " what about nick " " I like him but I've always loved you and I was stupid to sleep with him and if I didn't love you I would still be stupid " " well your not...so how's the pregnancy is the baby ok " yuuki giggled " yes the baby is fine and the pregnancy is going better then my first 2 " " I thought you were only pregnant once...with the twins " yuuki rolled her eyes " wait you thought after being raped and abused by kaname I wouldn't become pregnant...ha yeah right I got pregnant 3 months after the twins where born...it was a boy...kaname killed it after it was born " she had tears streaming down her face.

She hated remembering things like that tears where streaming down her cheeks " I tried so hard to save him...I couldn't...it was 3 months before I left with the twin he would have been 7 months by now " she started to sob zero sat next to her on the bed and hugged her " you named his right...what was his name " " Kurama " zero smiled he and her had always liked the name. Yuuki was now starring at the floor " I was almost sold into sex trade " zero's eyes widened a little " why " " kaname invited his friend over and let him mess around with me when he was done he gave kaname the idea and kaname almost did but he didn't thankfully " she wiped her tears from her eyes. Zero held on to her he knew she would rather have the hurt then the twins even though kaname still did stuff to them they didn't even do anything nether did yuuki.

Zero helped yuuki up and dried her cheeks " I still love you why not come back home " she smiled but shook her head " I will once the baby is born...I won't go back until I know who the father is " " fine " he kissed her and walked out of the room yuuki looked at the time 2:17 they had been talking for about an hour even though it didn't feel like it. The twins where taking a nap nick was on his computer playing sims yuuki walked behind him and watched him for a bit before talking " thanks for watching the twins " nick jumped a bit he had no clue she was there " no problem " yuuki hugged him and sat on the couch next to zero he was watching ' 1000 ways to die ' she loved the show just because it kept her entertained for a while.

Zero knew she liked the show mostly because of the deaths who knew you could die from so simple things " you know the twins will be up soon they can't watch this " yuuki rolled her eyes and changed the channel to ' cupcake wars ' she recorded ' 1000 ways to die ' anyways watching them just had her erase what she had already watched. At around 2:48 the twins woke up yuuki and zero got up to get them while nick made lunch yuuki got ichiru and zero got shiori both of them stopped crying when there parents picked them up they sat the twins down in the living room ichiru played with his toy horse set and shiori played with a doll house. Nick was done with lunch around 3:00 he made sushi with rice while everyone was eating there was a knock at the door " I got it " when he opened the door a girl with blond hair and blue eyes was standing in the doorway.

She had on a short red shirt that was showing most of her breasts and stomach she was also wearing a short black skirt shorter then uniform skirts it showed some of her underwear. Her shoes where red high heals yuuki hated her just by looking at her nick ignored the slutty clothes she was in so did zero even though he looked a bit nerves. Nick simply looked at her " what do you want " she leaned on the doorway showing off her chest and rising up her skirt a bit " I need to talk to zero " yuuki glared at zero. He got up and walked to the girl " what is it Britney " yuuki thought for a moment ' I know that name ' she walked to the door " holy hell Britney " she knew Britney from grade school.

Britney smiled " oh yuuki its you I didn't even reconised you " yuuki looked at nick " take care of the twins please " nick smiled " will do " and went Into the dining room. Britney smiled " oh someone got busy " " kinda it only happened once then twice and I'm pregnant again " " oh who's the father " " I don't know " " how do you not know " " let's not talk about it anyways what do you need with zero " Britney held out her hand to zero " payment " zero handed her $60 " there now what else " " I need to tell you something outside " " fine...yuuki I'll be outside for a min k " he walked outside and closed the door. Yuuki being snoopy as always looked out the window and couldn't believe what she saw.

(A/N: first of all I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...this took me longer then I thought I'm so sorry I'll be faster next chapter promise now secondly I didn't make zero mad about the pregnancy because I didn't want a fight seen...the way I see it there shouldn't be a fight seen if its the characters are going to forgive each other about a min later anyways hoped you liked it see you next time )


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**6 months and birthday**_

(A/N: hi hi peoples I'm back with yup you guessed it another chapter yay say yay with me just for fun ok now yay see wasn't that fun anyways let's get away from my randomness and back to the story hope you like this one )

Yuuki couldn't believe what she saw zero had his hand on Britney's stomach she could easily hear them since she was a vampire " zero I'm pregnant and its yours...I haven't had sex since with you about 3 weeks ago...before you was my ex about 2 months ago and I'm only about a month pregnant " zero took his hand off Britney's stomach and glared at her " I don't believe you " " hey its not my fault you left your kid in the bar while you had your way with me since your girlfriend wasn't with you " zero slapped her " don't tell me about what I did I told you to put shiori in a room instead of leaving her in the bar " Britney held her cheek tears coming to her eyes " you know I hope you can explain all this to yuuki " she looked trowed the window yuuki was looking through.

Yuuki ran into the bedroom crying she could hear zero calling her she didn't care she locked the door and fell to floor crying her heart out. Zero was pounding at the door " yuuki...yuuki...YUUKI...I didn't mean it I swear I was drunk...yuuki " then she got angry " you where DRUNK while you had shiori what the hell I should take her and leave you alone even if the kid I'm carrying is your kid I hate you go away I never want to see again leave shiori here I'll have the headmaster bring her stuff over " zero was silent for a while " but yuuki I didn't mean to do anything with Britney and I was taking shiori to the park someone forced me to go into the bar I asked for soda but they gave me beer " " I don't care I don't trust you with the twins now...so just leave shiori here and how could you not smell the bear you are a vampire " he was silent.

Yuuki opened the door " that's what I thought now OUT I never want to see you again unless your seeing the twins but you will never take them anywhere again " nick ran over " yuuki what happened " " I'll tel you later now zero GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT NOW " zero slowly turned away and left. Yuuki fell to floor crying nick helped her back up " yuuki what happened " she cried into his chest " I'll tell you later " nick set her down on the couch and cleaned up the twins.

- 3 months later -

Yuuki was playing with the twins she was going to have a girl she knew the name already nick was at work she was tired and hungry but the twins came first. Nick came home 13 minutes later yuuki kissed his cheek " hey " he smiled " hey baby " " you take care of the twins while I eat and sleep k " she kissed him he kissed back after yuuki ate she took a shower then slept. Nick was playing with the twins and fed them he looked at the time 7:16 PM he was going to have to wake up yuuki to bathe shiori since shiori had a bad fear of men bathing her ' I wonder how the hell zero bathed her ' he thought and woke up yuuki. She mumbled something but didn't wake up he shook her a little harder " yuuki you need to bathe shiori " she shook her head " no...you do it " he smiled " can't she doesn't like me " " try " she fell back asleep instantly.

He put ichiru in his playpen and gave him some toys he picked up shiori and carried her to the bathroom " I have to bathe you ok " she nodded even though she was shaking nick took off her clothes carefully and put her in the tub he turned on the water and made sure it wasn't hot or cold for her. She was shaking and looked like she was about to cry nick slowly pored the water on her she calmed down a bit yuuki always recorded how she bathed shiori that way when he had to do it he would know how he bathed her just like yuuki would have. He dressed her in a white nightgown and brushed her hair and helped her brush her teeth. He loved the twins but he knew this wouldn't last much longer yuuki was on her 6th month and after the birth she's going back to zero if she's not still mad at him by then but as much as nick didn't want yuuki to leave he wanted the best for her and supported her decision no mater what is was.

He bathed ichiru while shiori slept he put ichiru in dinosaur PJs and helped brush his teeth and put him to bed he heard yuuki get up she walked out the bedroom door " what time is it " he looked at his watch " 10:18 " yuuki seamed rather surprised " really its that late are the twins in bed " " yup " " well you shower I'll make my-self a bowl of cereal " her eyes turned blood red she closed quickly but not fast enough nick held her shoulders " yuuki you need to drink " she shook her head but he wasn't taking no for an answer. He held his wrist to her mouth she bit down hard she drank a lot and got him light-headed when she was done she held her tong to the wounds till they stopped bleeding. She looked at him " you know what this means right " he nodded " I'm going to be a vampire " " sadly yes...that's why I didn't want to bite you " she had never bitten him before and now she felt guilty.

He hugged her seeing the sadness in her eyes " hey don't worry if I become a vampire then I'll be the same as you and you won't have to see me die " just then she thought of yori. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about her best friend who was now dead because of her.

-FLASHBLACK-

Yuuki was sitting on her bed in her dorm yori came in " yuuki are you ok...you haven't talked to anyone much not even zero...what's wrong " yuuki hadn't been out of the dorm for days she didn't look at yori she just said " I can't tell you " yori sat next to her " why not " yuuki couldn't take it she was thirsty for blood and yori was right there she bit her hard. Yori screamed in pain and yuuki couldn't stop drinking she stopped when nothing was going into her mouth and she realized what had happened " NO yori I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so sorry " she held on to her best friend who was cold and pail no life left in her and yuuki cried for hours non stop.

-END FLASHBACK-

Yuuki was brought back to reality when nick clapped his hands in front of her " hello earth to yuuki " she shook her head " oh yes where you talking " " I was saying that the twins birthday is tomorrow " " oh hell I forgot...god time fly's um...oh do me a favor and go to the store to get well anything the twins would like...go go go " nick chuckled and left. Yuuki called the headmaster and zero so that they could go over the next day ' damn I hate zero right now but I'm sure he doesn't want to miss the twins second birthday ' once she was done she watched TV ' elfen lied ' was on. Nick got home around 1:00 AM he found yuuki asleep on the couch he wrapped the twins presents and put them away when he was done it was 1:30AM.

He wrapped yuuki in a blanket and took a shower when he was done it was 2:00AM he checked on the twins then yuuki and went to bed the next morning he woke up around 10:00AM he got everything ready for the party all he needed was the food which he would have to wake up yuuki to do. He shook yuuki softy " yuuki get up " " mmmmm " was the response he got " hey you need to make the food for the twins birthday party " she shook her head he knew she would get up sooner or later so he woke up the twins " hey guys wake up " shiori was the first one to wake up ichiru woke up to but he never got up until his mommy was up. Shiori held out her arms to nick " up up " she said kinda muffled since she had a pacifier in her mouth nick picked her up and set her down on the floor yuuki came in the room ichiru sat up and held his arms up yuuki picked him up " hey baby boy how are you " she tickled him.

She gave him to nick " bathe him please while I make the food...shiori honey come watch TV " shiori walked into the living room yuuki put on ' the nanny ' for her shiori loved the show yuuki started cooking. When nick was done bathing ichiru he dressed him in a green shirt with black pants and blue shoes he took over the cooking while yuuki bathed shiori at about 2:00PM everything was ready shiori had on a white dress with white sandals and a white sun hat. Yuuki was in a pink shirt with a black skirt and red sandals with a black flower in her hair nick was in a blue shirt with black pants and red shoes. Zero and the headmaster where there at 2:30PM zero was in a black shirt with black pants and red shoes the headmaster had the same clothes he always has on " oh my darling yuuki give me a hug " he ran to yuuki but she just moved to the side and he fell to the floor.

Yuuki looked down " ne sorry headmaster but you can't just run at me like that I am pregnant " he got up and hugged her softly he then shook hands with nick and went to the backyard to play with the twins. Zero just patted yuuki on the head and walked to the backyard yuuki and nick could here shiori saying " daddy daddy " when she saw him yuuki looked at nick with tears in her eyes " he hates me I just know it " she stared crying a bit nick held her " hey its ok he's most likely just acting like that because he thinks your still mad at him " he wiped the tears off her face " now come on let's go join the party to " he and yuuki walked into the back yard the air was fresh and the sun made everything warm. Nick started talking with the headmaster yuuki picked up ichiru and walked over to zero and sat down next to him " hey " he didn't respond " why didn't you pick up ichiru " " he wouldn't let me " " he won't let anyone pick him up over then me " shiori started to bounce a little on zero's lap.

He smiled and held her hands so that she could stand on his lap she started to jump yuuki started to giggle a bit ichiru was just holding on to his mom yuuki looked at zero " so are you glad you came " " yeah it was my only chance to see the twins and to see you why...did you think I would miss my kids 2nd birthday " " no its not th- " she stopped before she finished " you wanted to see me " " yeah why wouldn't I " " well I thought you where mad at me " he kissed her " does it look like I was mad " she shook her head. The rest of the day went by fast nick recorded almost everything from casual talks to the twins blowing out there candles shiori had a small cake that had candy flowers all over it ichiru also got a small cake but his had horses and dinosaurs on it. At around 8:30 the headmaster and zero left they helped clean so everything was already done and the twins where already in bed yuuki took a shower and went to bed nick did the same they both fell asleep fast.

(A/N: I'm sorry it took so long school started so I've been sleeping more then staying awake I'm sorry but I made the chapter long well more then normal anyways I'm sorry and in the next chapter everything will be revealed so stay tuned bye bye till next time...and remember I'm only 14 so it may take a while )


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**birth and evil**_

(A/N: ne sorry for the wait again I have school and its taking time out of my writing who made school anyways and why can't it start at 2:00PM like in japan...anyways let's get away from that and to my story and now it begins )

Yuuki was in the hospital she just had her little girl and now she knew who the father was zero walked in with food from a Chinese place he had on a green shirt with black pants and red shoes yuuki held her hands to the food " gimmy gimmy gimmy " she hadn't eaten since 6:00AM and it was 9:00PM now so she was hungry zero handed her the food " ok I got rice,chicken,crab and whatever else you ordered " she started eating and was done with everything in 23 minutes as soon as she finished nick walked in with the twins nick had on a red shirt with black pants and red shoes shiori was in a yellow dress with a yellow hat and white sandals ichiru was in a blue shirt with a train on it and black pants with blues shoes yuuki looked down at herself she was in a hospital gown ichiru walked over to the bed yuuki picked him up " you wanna see you new baby sister " he nodded she called the nurse " yes Mrs kirriru " " oh I would like to see my baby " " name of the child please " " Charlet kirriru " " we'll bring her right over " a few minutes later the nurse rolled in a baby girl with silver high lights and lilac eyes yuuki thanked the nurse and picked up the baby " this is charlet " nick put shiori on the bed she crawled to the baby " mama baby hair like mine " yuuki smiled " yup " ichiru poked the baby but not hard she opened her eyes ichiru started clapping and pointed to his eyes he was smiling like nothing in the world could bring him down.

Yuuki smiled and patted his head and looked at zero and nick " thank you both for staying with me during delivery...it was one wish that came true its horrible giving birth alone but you'll never know " zero sat in the chair next to the hospital bed " yuuki how did you give birth when you where with kaname " shiori heard the name and became pail also started crying nick picked her up and started to calm her down yuuki stayed quiet. Zero kept asking and yuuki said nothing it was 2:00PM when he finally stopped asking yuuki played with the twins and gave charlet attention as well nick took them home at 9:00PM zero was about to grab his coat when yuuki stopped him " don't go " he looked at her " why not " he noticed she had tears in her eyes.

He sat next to her on the bed " yuuki what did kaname do to you " she sniffed and held on to his arm " he would throw me into a dark room and leave me there for a week with no food or water I was so grateful the twins made it " she started crying. Zero held her until she calmed down " its not your fault he did all that to you and the twins " " but I can't forgive my-self " charlet started to cry yuuki picked her up " she's hungry " she pulled down part of her hospital gown enough to let her right breast out the baby started drinking almost instantly. Zero had a slight blush yuuki noticed and smiled " its not the first time you've seen me " " no but its the first time I've seen you breast feed a baby " when the baby was done it let go of yuuki she held the baby with one arm and pulled up her hospital gown.

She looked at zero " do you want to hold her the last time you held her was after the birth " zero nodded she handed the baby to zero who held her like an expert " hey baby girl how are you your so cute " yuuki smiled and watched him there was something about the way he looked at charlet that yuuki adored he actually looked like a father would carrying his child. After a while zero handed charlet back to yuuki who put her in the little roller bed hospitals had for baby's the baby fell asleep soon fallowed by its parents who where tired as hell. In the morning yuuki was woken up by charlet crying she looked at the time 3:00AM ' well better get used to it ' she thought and picked up charlet she had a dirty dipper however yuuki didn't have the stuff she needed in order to change her so she called the nurse " yes Mrs kirriru " " I need stuff to change my baby with please " " the nurses can change her " " I want to just bring up the stuff please " " ok " yuuki rolled her eyes ' there so helpful in hospitals and don't let you do anything but feed the baby then they just hand the baby over to you thinking you know what to do or things like the baby's sleep patterns...oh what help they are ' the nurse came in and handed yuuki diapers, wipes and a towel.

She thanked the nurse and changed charlet who stopped crying when yuuki was done changing her. Yuuki laid back down with charlet on her stomach zero was still asleep charlet turned her head and looked at him yuuki smiled " that's daddy " charlet made a giggle sound. Zero opened his eyes " what are you guys doing " yuuki hit him over the head " bastered " he rubbed his head " what the hell did I do " " you didn't wake up when she was crying but you wake up when she stops " charlet reached out her hand to zero. He sat up and picked her up and cradled her he looked at yuuki " are you going back to school " " hell no it was hard enough with the twins and besides you have that whole vampire hunter thing going on so I'll be fine " " thought you didn't like my job " " I don't but until you finish school then that's what I'm stuck with " charlet started crying.

Yuuki got her from zero and started rocking her she still wouldn't stop crying yuuki rolled her eyes " your hungry again " she pulled down the side of her hospital gown and let charlet drink. Zero blushed again yuuki hit his shoulder softly " and again its not like you haven't seen me before hell you've seen more of me before " when charlet was done yuuki pulled up her hospital gown and set charlet down in the little hospital baby bed. The baby fell asleep as did zero and yuuki.

( a few days later )

Yuuki was getting ready to leave she just finished changing into a black shirt and black shorts with black sandals she dressed charlet in a red sun dress with sandals and a red sun hat. She was really worried she hadn't heard from nick or the twins for some time now and nor had zero or the headmaster. Zero came in with a purple stroller and looked at yuuki she hadn't talked much at all she only talked to charlet he knew she was worried but she never acted like this before. Charlet held her arms out to zero she already knew who yuuki and zero were and she already showed signs of being a mommy's girl but she also loved zero. He picked her up and walked over to yuuki she was looking out the window " yuuki come on let's go " " fine first put charlet in her stroller " " will do " he put charlet in the stroller and walked out the room with yuuki.

Once they where out side she started walking to nicks house it see if he was there it took them 30 minutes to get there yuuki started knocking on the door and wouldn't stop finally when she noticed no one was home she used a stick she found to un lock the door. She opened it and walked in zero close behind well as close as he could get with the stroller in front of him. She looked at over the house she sat down next to zero on the couch he wrapped his arm around her " hey we'll find them I promise...maybe they went somewhere today and won't be home till later " " I guess " she picked up charlet. The baby smiled and made a gurgle noise yuuki giggled and tickled her a bit she laughed and yuuki smiled zero poked yuuki.

She turned to him " neh " " is this how you played with the twins " " kinda " " how did you play with them " " I could only tickle them and help make them smile...they almost never smiled they went through so much and they were so young...I smiled for them but it never worked " she was close to tears. He held her close " hey its not your fault for what happened to them or you for that matter " she wiped some tears off her face " I know but if I would have told you I was pregnant with them of even if I told the headmaster I know y'all would have tried to stop him I was just afraid y'all would get killed " the baby pulled zero's hair and held her arms out to him " for a baby she's smart " he picked her up. Yuuki smiled and heard a knock st the door " I got it " she got up and opened the door.

A mail man was standing there at the door " package for ya " yuuki took it and signed the papers " thank you " she closed the door. Zero walked up to her " what's that " " a package " " open it " she opened it and tears came to her eyes the package had pictures of the twins tied up. Shiori's stuffed bunny was in there and so was ichiru's toy horse both had blood on them then she saw a picture " oh no it can't be "

( AN: ha cliffhanger now you will be in suspense for a while due to me having school and drill practice till 6 and on Saturday till 12 it will take me a while its only me and this other girl on there cuz its the armed team so wait for the next chapter plz however I finished this one right so yay me and comment I know y'all read my story its sad when you work on something for people and they don't even tell you what they think anyways ttfn ta-ta-for-now )


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**it cant be**

( A/N: hey I'm back yet again you guys will love this chapter and peoples will you comment already I will virtually hit you * hits all people that don't comment * ha now comment this chapter is dedicated to JoyceCorts she helped me wright this and I would have stopped writing till I had my phone fixed but since she asked I wrote the next chapter I did it on the computer instead of waiting over 4 months for my phone anyways here is the story )

Yuuki looked at the picture in surprise " Kaname killed him after he was born " in the picture was a little boy about 1 with dark brown hair that almost looked black he had crimson eyes his clothes where torn and looked like they where to small for him. Yuuki held the picture close " my poor Kurama " zero held her close " Yuuki we will get through this just call the cops " " NO! I will go there my self he wants me and my babies are there I know that they will get hurt " she was about to head out the door when zero grabbed her arm. She was going to shake him off but he still had Charlet in his arms and she didn't want to hurt her " what zero " " if you go I go I'll leave Charlet with the headmaster " she thought about it for a bit " fine but be careful I don't want her loosing both of her parents " he nodded Charlet started crying Yuuki got her from zeros arms " how many times will you be hungry " she sat on the couch and breast fed Charlet zero turned his attention to the TV.

When Yuuki was done feeding Charlet they left the house to go to the headmaster's house it took them 2 hours to get there. When they got there they knocked on the door the headmaster opened it " oh yuuki and zero and oh why who is this " he held his hand out to Charlet she grabbed his finger and giggled. The headmaster smiled " she is so cute oh let me hold her please " yuuki handed her over to the headmaster he tickled her she giggled yuuki tapped him " headmaster can we go inside now " " oh sure come in " yuuki and zero walked in.They saw rima and shiki they looked up " hey yuuki hey zero " they said it simultaneously. Yuuki pretended to be cheerful " hey guys " zero hated it that vampires where there he just walked right into the kitchen while yuuki got charlet back from the headmaster.

Yuuki sat next to rima and shiki " hey " rima looked at her " hi " she saw the baby " who does that baby belong to " " me and zero " " can I hold her " " sure " yuuki handed her charlet. Rima showed shiki he played with the baby as did rima yuuki smiled everyone seemed to love charlet she heard the headmaster and zero talking in the kitchen and hoped that this would all be over soon.

**4 months later**

Rima and shiki have been visiting once a week lately they have been getting closer to zero and yuuki but they where gone for a photo shoot and of course yuuki hasn't been as happy as usual the twins where still missing. Charlet could crawl now and was even trying to speak words it was cute but yuuki always thought of how the twins liked her when they first saw her. They had already told the police and they aren't doing anything to help yuuki looked at the calendar it was now December 12th the twins have been missing for 4 months now and yuuki was loosing all hope.

She normally just stayed in her room and looked out the window she had stopped talking about a month ago and it was driving everyone crazy. This would have been the twins first everything and yet they couldn't even have a Halloween since they have been missing since September 4th one day after charlet was born. Right now yuuki was in bed listening to music and daydreaming there was a knock at the door she didn't answer " yuuki can I come in " it was zero " charlet needs to be fed " she still didn't answer he opened the door.

Yuuki looked at zero and saw charlet in his arms her lilac eyes pure and innocent ' if only she knew ' yuuki thought. She got up and took charlet from zero's arms she closed the door and pulled down her shirt she had no bra on charlet started to feed as soon as she felt her mothers nipple near her mouth. Zero sat next to yuuki " you know we have to find the twins " she didn't answer she only looked at charlet zero stayed quiet till charlet was done eating.

Once she was done eating yuuki put her on the bed and looked at zero he looked tired and worn out he grabbed her arm " yuuki we have to find the twins you know that they are ok and we might even get kurama as well now where is the kuran manchen " yuuki simply shrugged. She did know where it was she just knew that it wouldn't be that easy or at least they would get trapped and may never come out she looked at the floor.

Tears falling from her eyes steaming her cheeks and landing on the floor with a soft splash zero saw this and turned her head to him softly. She started crying and hid her face into his shirt he put his hand on her back and head she was sobbing hard she even stared to cough. He calmed her down and wiped the tears from her face and eyes " yuuki if you know where the twins could be you have to tell me we might be able to save them " she opened her mouth but the phone rang. Zero picked it up " hello " " hey zero its rima we found out where the twins are " " well where are they " " in the kuran manchen " zero was silent.

He could hear screaming in the background " does kuran know that your there " " no but hurry up I think he can detect our sent " " right we will be there right away " he hung up. Yuuki looked at him " where are they " her voice was soft and faint zero could barley hear her " kuran manchen " she got dressed into a red shirt and black pants with red shoes and picked up charlet. Zero stopped her " what are you doing with the baby " " giving her to the headmaster " her voice was louder now " fine but hurry " she walked to the kitchen and gave charlet to the headmaster and said bye.

They ran out of the house it took them 2 hours to get to the manchen rima and shiki where asleep under a tree. Yuuki woke them up by shaking them softly rima looked at them " took you guys long enough " shiki got up and pointed to a window " the twins are in there " yuuki ran as soon as shiki finished talking. She heard zero running after her as well as shiki and rima once she was inside she ran up the stairs and into the room the twin where in.

Kaname was standing over the twins they where asleep but with the blood over them they looked dead " kaname " she growled he looked at her " ah yuuki my little sister how have you been " " you bastered give me my kids back " she was about to strike him. But a little boy came out of the corner he was the boy in the picture kurama while yuuki was buzy looking at kurama kaname turned on the lights the room was bigger then it seemed from outside.

The twins had duck tape on they're wrists and legs as well as they're mouths yuuki was about to run to them when someone held her back she realized that she couldn't hear zero or the others anymore she turned around one blue eye and red eye looking right at her " hello yuuki " she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and blacked out.

_**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance**_

_**for the break that would make it ok**_

_**there's always some reason to feel not good enough**_

_**and its hard at the end of the day**_

_**I need some distraction or a beautiful release**_

_**memories seep through my veins**_

_**let me be empty and weightless and maybe**_

_**I'll find some peace tonight**_

**Sharah McLaughlin ' arms of an angel '**

(A\N: So what do you think hope I get comments and it will take a while for the next update cuz I need my phone to wright at all times and on the computer I get very distracted very easily anyways I will try to hurry with the next chapter since I'm on Christmas break I might be able to marry Christmas and a happy new year )


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Trapped**

( A/N: Ok first of all I am writing this story on wattpad and I also want to say that there are some storys I want you people to read and comment on ' _**a thousand generations of love**_ ' ' _**nightmare**_ ' ' _**over the hills and far away**_ ' people please comment on that one I want it updated '_**ghost of you**_ ' ' _**cloaked**_ ' ' _**a vampire knight love story**_ ' ' _**texting and phone calls**_ ' ' _**help me zero**_ ' ' _**vampire knight stolen**_ ' and ' _**Illegitimate**_ ' please read those and comment people if you wont comment on mine at least comment on the really good storys by the way the storys I have just told you to read are all on so read them people now to get to my story I hope you enjoy )

Yuuki woke up in a dark cold room she tried to move but she was chained to the wall she smelled blood in the room " who's there " there was chains rattling " yuuki is that you" it was zero. Yuuki tried to get up on her feet but her legs had been chained as well " zero what happen why are you in here " " well after you ran off we ran after you then a pack of level Es came out of nowhere and we blacked out...how did you get in here " " I ran into the room and saw the twins and kaname I was yelling at him and I saw kurama come out of a corner and I stopped he looked so innocent then I was grabbed from behind and I didn't hear your foot steps anymore I turned and rido was there then I blacked out " she was trying to get out of the chains.

Zero was about to say something when the lights came on kaname was by the door shiki and rima where asleep on opposite walls and yuuki was on the wall in front of him. Kaname walked over to yuuki " hey babe time for your pay " yuuki spat on him " not on your life " he covered her mouth " watch it you know I can kill your kids when I want and I can also end the stupid level D's life as well now anything you want to say " she shook her head " that's what I thought " he undid the chains and held her by her wrists.

Zero tried to move to get her but he forgot about the chains on him kaname looked at him " don't even try it " he walked out with yuuki. Shiki and rima woke up about 5 minutes later rima looked dazed " what the hell happened " zero looked at her " we where attacked by level Es " shiki looked at zero " how the hell did we end up here " " kaname and rido most likely " shiki's eyes turned blood red " rido is in this damn it " rima looked at shiki " I thought he died " " I did to " shiki and zero said simultaneously.

Rima and shiki figured something out " wheres yuuki " zero rolled his eyes ' _why do they always talk at the same time ' _he sighed " kaname took her about 10 minutes ago " shiki looked around the room " how the hell do you know how long its been since he took her " " there's a clock in front of me your to far away to see it " all of a sudden there was a loud crash and huge bang then yuuki screaming. Everyone got quiet shiki was the first to talk " I wonder what she went through when she lived here " rima glared at him " shiki " he looked at her " what " she nodded her head towards zero.

He was thinking about when he told yuuki it was her fault the twins had been abused and how the moment he said it he wished he had never said it. Now hearing her scream like that he knew she was just as abused if not more by kaname he could still hear her in the distance her pleading for him to stop and kaname just back talking her or not listening. Then the sound of a whip and yuuki screaming and crying the same thing went on for 20 minutes like a broken record after that he could hear kaname tell yuuki some thing but couldn't make out what it was. 40 minutes of silence later the door opened kaname dragging an unconscious yuuki by the hair her clothes had been torn to shreds and she was covered in blood but zero could already see the bruises forming on her as well as bite marks.

Kaname chained her up to the wall again he gave her a shot and looked at zero " I'm guessing you could hear her screaming and crying as well as almost everything I did to her or else you would have been pissed off at me by now " zero glared at him " what where you doing to her for the last 40 minutes " kaname smirked " nothing that involves you " he gave zero a shot as well and soon zero blacked out. When zero woke up he found himself in a room that was spattered with blood it took him 2 seconds to figure out that it was all yuuki's blood the place looked like a horrible crime had just took place there was even blood on the ceiling.

Not one spot in the room had any color of what ever color the room was before everything was drenched with blood this was the definition of a blood bath. Rido entered the room " ah zero what a nice surprise I should have your girlfriend in here soon " he turned around " ah well speak of the devil " kaname came is with a staggering yuuki behind him she could barley walk and she was still bleeding a bit. Kaname placed yuuki next to zero rido smirked " well I wanted both of you to see this " kaname pushed a button and the wall they where looking at opened and reviled a boy with short black hair chained to a pole with his head down yuuki gasped " nick! "

( A/N: ok first off I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy about how long this took to update this computer died and I don't have a phone with a keyboard anymore and after the last chapter both computers where dead so I am incredibly sorry. Another important announcement is that it is blue ribbon month and blue ribbon is to help prevent child abuse I'm not asking for you to donate just help bring awareness of it please and thank you anyways I shale hopefully update soon and sorry for the short chapter its 12:52 right now I ran out of ideas and this seemed like a good cliff hanger anyways good night peoples )


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**__**  
><strong>__**- The past -**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__(A/N: Hello this chapter will be longer I promise well hopefully cuz I have writers block yet again but I'll get through it. All of the stories I posted in the last chapter are on and it may feel a bit rushed I have ideas after they escape but I still don't know how they escape or who dies and doesn't die. I also still don't know who yuuki is going to end up with so just beer with me anyways back to the story. )___

_Yuuki was almost out of words but she found some to say she looked at kaname " what did you do to him " he just smirked " just a few hits is all but I have to say you got the worst of punishment " " is he still alive? " " what do you think " her rage filled up " IS HE ALIVE OR NOT KANAME! " she yelled so loud and with so much power both rido and kaname flew back and hit the wall. Zero could tell that she was mad more like furious suddenly her eyes went blood red and she couldn't breathe soon zero was suffering the same effects. Kaname bit his wrist and let it bleed in front of them yuuki growled and bit kaname's arm he was surprised but didn't struggle. She drank till he was dizzy he had to pry her off of him and she was still hungry._

_Rido looked at zero and put his arm in zero's mouth zero bit down hard but stopped drinking soon enough. Rido looked at yuuki " how are you still hungry? " rido realized what it was " oh you have to be joking you had another kid didn't you? " since yuuki couldn't answer rido put his wrist into her mouth she bit down and drank until he was light headed. She looked at him " you're lucky I don't kill you now " rido smirked " so I am right " it was more of a statement then a question._

_Yuuki growled like a wild animal and rido was lucky he had her chained up she was about to say something when nick started to move he opened his eyes yuuki's eyes lit up. Zero was looking at kaname who was still trying to stand still and not fall over yuuki had taken to much from him. Nick looked at yuuki " yuuki what are you doing here? " yuuki rolled her eyes " I came here to get you and the twins " nick noticed her clothing and how torn up it was and that she was pretty much covered in blood " what did they do to you? " yuuki didn't answer._

_Nick sighed " yuuki you know I won't get mad it's not your fault " yuuki had always been very sensitive on whatever kaname had done to her a little less than a year ago and for some reason she always thought it was her fault. Yuuki sighed " they whipped me and hit me till I was almost dead and raped me and smashed stuff over my head or arm or really any place they could hurt me...I'm surprised that nothings broken " zero was surprised he could never get yuuki to talk about whatever kaname did to her and the twins._

_Nick wasn't surprised yuuki always told him everything and trusted him a lot he was about to say something when there was crying heard from outside the room. Yuuki knew who it was " shiori " rido looked at kaname " go shut that kid up " kaname stumbled to the door he was still dizzy and heard yuuki growl " don't you dare harm her! " kaname chuckled " no guaranties " he walked out. _

_A loud crash was heard and shiori scream another crash and silence kaname came back in " their problem solved " yuuki tried to get up but forgot that her feet where still tied together. Her eyes turned red " kaname what did you do to her! " he chuckled " just knocked her out no big deal and why do you care I'm surprised you didn't abort those little brats " she fell silent. She looked at the floor  
>" how did you..." kaname chuckled " find out? Simple I knew you were pregnant the entire time " yuuki was speechless kaname looked at zero who didn't have a clue about what they were talking about.<em>

_Kaname looked at yuuki " you never told him? " she shook her head " no " her voice was soft. Zero looked at her " tell me what? " she didn't answer so kaname did " her first time having sex was not with you it was with me and she got pregnant but had an abortion " Zero looked at her with shock she ignored him. All of a sudden there was an explosion and everything was in shambles yuuki was finally free of the chains holding her down " what the hell happened? " she looked around there was no sign of life anywhere._

_( A/N: I'm sorry for the wait and it being so short...writers block...anyways don't worry no important people are dead...I think...anyways don't kill me I am in the middle of writing dear I say it a Gnomeo and Juliet fan-fic I am one very demented little girl well kind of there is a lot of those fics on so I'm not the only one...now if I start a Peter Pan one that's freaky but like I said I'm a very demented little girl...oh and it's almost my birthday I'm going to be 15 ( on the 19__th__ of June ) yay me! Anyways until next time ttfn ta-ta-for-now )_


	15. Author note

_**Author note.**_

_**Hello everyone I know no one really reads this, so I'm discontinuing this story. If you want me to continue I'll need your help. I need people to comment and review telling me to not give up. Trust me as a writer you need inspiration, and people saying they like your story, or there is no point. **_

_**If you guys want me to continue I will. Otherwise this story is up of adoption, I'll update when ether one happens.**_


End file.
